The Ginny Weasley Chronicles
by A K Mason
Summary: The Harry Potter story told through Ginny's perspective, just something I wanted to write about. Keeps to original plot but some extra stuff added in. Original pairings.
1. First Sighting, First Crush

Chapter 1

**Sunday 1****st**** September 1991**

I woke as my alarm clock went off, it was 8 am. I turned over and turned it off. I sat up and tousled my red hair slightly and rubbed my face. I then quickly grabbed the clothes I had left out last night and my towel and ran quietly to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Once I was completely ready I went downstairs to the kitchen, where mum was already making breakfast.

"Morning Mum" I announced as I sat down at the table.

"Good morning Ginny. Are your brothers awake yet? It's nearly 9" Mum asked me ask as she put some sausages and eggs in a plate and handed it to me.

"I don't know. I think Percy is up" I replied as Percy one of my six elder brothers entered the kitchen. Percy was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it's his OWL year and he has been made a prefect. Mum and Dad got him an owl (Hermes) as a reward. Percy was tall and lanky, he was fully dressed and had his prefect badge pinned to the front of his jumper.

"Morning Percy. Are the others up? And where is your father?" Mum asked offering him some breakfast as well.

"Morning. Yes they are up. Dad's helping them ensure they have everything" Percy replied as he sat down opposite me. Half an hour later I have finished my breakfast, my brothers Fred, George and Ron are finally ready and having breakfast. Fred and George are twins and they are starting their third year. They are also tall but shorter then Percy and have brown eyes like me and mum. They're really funny and can always make me laugh. Ron is starting his first year at Hogwarts and he seems pretty nervous. He is quite tall and lanky with a few freckles on his face. Every one of us Weasleys has flaming red hair, even mum and dad.

"Alright it's 10:15. We should get going" Mum announced checking her watch. Dad got up and hugged all four of my brothers.

"Ok boys, have fun in school but also work hard and behave yourselves. Especially you two" Dad said indicating the twins, they always got into trouble. "Well I'm off to work then. See you later Ginny, Molly". He kissed mum and me and then apparated on the spot. Mum looked at the clock on the wall, which displays the whereabouts of all seven Weasley children, herself and Dad. The hand with Dad's name on it moved from 'travelling' to 'work'. She turned around grabbed a flower pot of the mantel and beckoned us all over.

We arrived at Kings' Cross Station at about 10:35. We grabbed four trolleys and loaded my brothers' trunks on them as well as Percy's owl and Ron's rat (Scabbers), he used to be Percy's but he gave him to Ron when he got his owl, I've never really liked Scabbers. We hurried off towards the platforms.

"It's the same every year, packed with muggles, of course. Come on hurry up, we don't want to be late" Mum said as we arrived at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "Now what's the platform number?"

"Nine and three-quarters!" I replied happily as I jumped up a little in excitement whilst holding Mum's hand. "Mum, can't I go . . . "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first" Mum said and Percy marched towards the barrier. As he was going through a bunch of muggles with big rucksacks passed and once they had cleared Percy had already gone through.

"Fred, you next", Mum said to Fred.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George", he replied. "Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear"

"Only joking, I am Fred", he replied and ran towards the barrier. George called after him to hurry up. Once Fred had gone through, George followed suit. Now it was Ron's turn.

"Excuse me", said a small boy with messy jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore round glasses, was cute and looked nervous.

"Hullo, dear", Mum said to the boy politely. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too". She pointed to Ron as she said this.

"Yes", the boy said quietly. "The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to –"

"How to get on to the platform?" Mum asked helping him out, he nodded in response. "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash right into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron".

"Er – OK," the boy replied and pushed his trolley round and stared at the barrier. He started to walk towards it and then he broke into a run and disappeared from view.

"OK, Ron now you go" Mum said and waited for Ron to disappear through the barrier before she grabbed my hand tighter and walked towards the barrier. Once we were through the sight of the scarlet steam engine got me excited again, I really wanted to go. Percy, Fred and George had gone to put their trunks away. We were helping Ron put his trunk away. "Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming Mum", called George and then appeared with Fred. Mum took out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose", mum said. Ron tried to avoid her but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"_Mum _– geroff", Ron said as he wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Fred said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up", Ron replied

"Where's Percy?" Mum asked looking around the crowd for him.

"He's coming now". Percy walked up to us, he had already changed into his black school robes and pinned his prefect badge to the front of them. Mum and Dad are so proud of him but I sometimes get the feeling he doesn't really care about the family and just likes the attention.

"Can't stay long, Mother. I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves –"Percy started to say.

"Oh are you a _Prefect_, Percy?" George said pretending to be surprised. "You should have said something, we had no idea".

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it", said Fred. "Once –"

"Or twice –"

"A minute –"

"All summer –"

"Oh, shut up" Percy said.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Fred asked.

"Because he's a _Prefect_", Mum said fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there". She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then mum turned to the twins. "Now you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet".

"Great idea though, thanks, mum".

"It's not _funny_. And look after Ron".

"Don't worry; ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," Ron said again.

"Hey Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" George said.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" Fred asked

"Who?" Mum asked

"_Harry Potter!_"

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please . . ." I asked her pleadingly.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in the zoo. Is he really Fred? How do you know?" Mum asked holding my hand firmly so I couldn't run off.

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there –like lightning", Fred replied.

"Poor dear – no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on to the platform".

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Fred asked. Mum looked slightly angry.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school".

"All right, keep your hair on". The whistle went off signalling that the Hogwarts Express was about to leave.

"Hurry up!" Mum shouted and all three of them clambered on to the train. They leant out of the window and mum kissed them goodbye. I started to cry, knowing they would be gone for so long and I would be alone.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls," Fred said trying to cheer me up.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat", that made me laugh.

"_George!_"

"Only joking, Mum." The train began to move, Mum was waving at them, and I was running along with the train half crying, half laughing until it gathered too much speed. I then fell back and just waved. I walked back over to Mum; she wiped away my tears and gave me a hug before we headed for the barrier.

***

**Friday 6****th**** September 1991**

It had been almost a week since my four brothers had left for school. Percy had sent an owl to let mum know they had arrived safely. Life at the burrow was quiet, at least last year I had Ron to annoy. I was currently sat on my bed with 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. I love quidditch it's an amazing game and I can't wait till I can play too. I had been reading most of the morning; mum was currently in the yard feeding the hens and dad was at work. I noticed the article the Daily Prophet was open at (Dad had given it to me once he finished reading it). I picked it up and read:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

"_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

It's been over a month and they still haven't figured out who broke in. The rest of the Daily Prophet wasn't interesting. I sat up and looked around my room. It was small but not that small; my bed was near the window with a bed side table right under the window. A large wardrobe was against the back wall of my room. There was a desk next to my bedside table, which had some parchments, a quill and an ink bottle on it. Above my desk two shelves had been put up, which held the few books I had. Most of my things lay strewn on the floor next to my bed. I got up and walked out of my room and down the stairs for lunch.

"Ginny dear, after we've had lunch we need to go shopping, ok?" Mum asked me as I sat down at the table.

"Sure mum", I replied slightly cheerfully, at least I get to go out.

***

Mum and I were currently standing in Diagon Alley; I had convinced her to come here after we had finished grocery shopping. Our groceries were going to be delivered home for us, so we didn't have to carry them around. We were standing near the cauldrons shop and mum grabbed my hand and we set of down the street. We passed the apothecary, _Eyelops Owl Emporium_, the _Magical Menagerie, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _etc. Mum bought me some ink (as I was running out), so that I could write to my brothers. We looked around for awhile longer and Mum got me a small ice cream from _Florean Fortecues Ice Cream Parlour._ By the time we got back to the Leaky Cauldron it was nearly empty, only two men remained. We said our goodbyes to Tom the barman and walked over to the fireplace. Mum threw in the floo-powder and told me to go in as she followed. We stepped into the fireplace and she said "The burrow" loud and clearly. After a couple of minutes of whirling through fireplaces we landed in ours.

***

**Thursday 31****st**** October 1991**

Everywhere I looked there were jack-o-lanterns, fake ghosts, witches etc hanging from walls, in windows, on doors. It always interested me how muggles celebrate Halloween. However their representations of ghosts and witches are so wrong. For one their ghosts just look like sheets floating and the witches are always ugly and evil. My mum is a witch and I will be soon but we look nothing like that. I looked at my mum, whose hand I was holding as we walked through the village of Ottery St Catchpole; she just looked amused by the muggles antics. A group of kids walked past us and stopped as they talked excitedly.

"I am gonna get some much more sweets then you, cause my goblin outfit is so cool" said a little boy, who had a mask pushed onto his head so that he could speak. He needed to visit Gringotts so that he would know what goblins really look like. A little girl that was with them was wearing a nice pink dress, which had wings on the back of it and she was holding a silver stick with a star at the tip of it.

"Mine is better, cause I'm a pretty fairy", said the little girl.

"She is right. She will get more sweets cause she's little", said a boy (I think), who had a sheet thrown over him with holes in it for eyes.

"Well we can get her to get a lot of sweets and then we can share them out", suggested a boy who was wearing what looked like long brown robes.

"OK, I don't mind. Who are you supposed to be?" the little girl asked.

"I'm Luke Skywalker from Star Wars. I watched it with my dad, it's really cool", the boy replied as they started to walk away. I really have no idea who Luke is or why stars would have wars, muggles are sometimes rather strange. We walked back home and made a lot of food for dinner, mum even made extra sweets for me cause I can't be at Hogwarts for the Halloween feast. Dad came home at about 8pm and we all sat down and ate. The food was delicious.

***

**Sunday 3****rd**** November 1991**

I wonder what I should do today. I took my empty breakfast plate to the sink as a brown tawny owl flew in through the window and dropped a letter on the table. I put my plate in the sink and grabbed the letter, it had my name on it in Fred and George's handwriting (they always write together to confuse us, they find it amusing). I opened it up and read:

_Ginny_

_How are you? Not too bored I hope. I'm sure she can find ways to keep herself occupied, she is our sister. Anyway Ginny yesterday was the first quidditch match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin. We told you that Harry Potter is our new Seeker, well he was amazing. He caught the snitch in his mouth, funny but great. We won 170 – 60! Take that slytherin. We are now second place in the House Championship. Our next match is at the end of February against Hufflepuff. We will let you know how it goes. Say Hi to Mum and Dad for us. Well best be off, Mischief needs to be managed. _

_Love_

_Fred and George (Your favourite brothers)_

Wow that is so cool, not only is he cute but he's great at quidditch as well. Fred and George always make me laugh and they just brightened my day. They gave me an idea; I wonder what Ron didn't take with him to school hmm.

***

**Thursday 19****th**** December 1991**

Dad handed me the Daily Prophet as I sat down next to him at breakfast.

"Morning Mum, Dad" I said as I took the newspaper from dad. "Mum where's the wrapping up paper? I wanted to finish wrapping all of the Christmas presents today".

"Oh there are loads in draw in the living room, as well as some ribbons and tags" Mum told me as I ate my breakfast. A grey owl flew in through the open window and dropped a letter in front of Dad. He picked it up and unfolded it as the owl waited on the table. I recognised the owl she belonged to my brother Charlie, who lives in Romania. It was his 19th birthday last week, we sent him present, cards and mum and I made him a birthday cake.

"Looks like we will be having a change of plans. Charlie has invited us to Romania for Christmas. What shall I say? The boys won't mind staying at Hogwarts for Christmas will they?" Dad asked mum, as I got really excited about going to Romania.

"Of course they won't mind. Percy will be happy so that he can do extra prefect duties, Ron will be happy because then Harry won't be alone for Christmas and Fred and George will be happy about being able to cause more trouble. I will write to them now and tell them and to tell the twins to behave over the holidays" Mum said she was happy about being able to see Charlie. She misses him and Bill (He is my eldest brother, just turned 21 in November), who works and lives in Egypt. Mum got up and got some parchment, ink and two quills. She handed a quill and parchment to my dad. He wrote back to Charlie to let him know that we were coming to stay with him. Mum wrote to my brothers at school to let them know of the change of plans.

I walked to my room quickly and started looking for my trunk. I found it under my bed, there was nothing in it and I gave it a quick clean. I looked through my wardrobe trying to decide what clothes to take. Then I thought better of it as Mum would probably redo it for me. Instead I gathered all the things I wanted to take with me and put them next to my trunk. Then I went and got the wrapping paper, ribbons and tags from the living room. I wrapped all the presents I had got for everyone. I added them to the pile of things next to my trunk. Mum came in and with a wave of her wand placed all my things, the presents and my clothes from my wardrobe into my trunk neatly.

"There you are all ready. Your dads gone to work, he said he will arrange a portkey for us. So we can leave tomorrow afternoon. I have left those for you to wear tomorrow, as well as your pyjamas. I am going to go and pack your dads and my things now," Mum said and walked to her and dad's room. I sat on my bed thinking about what I could do in Romania.


	2. Christmas in Romania

Hey people!! Ok the next two chapters aren't that long, but hopefully they're still good. Here's chapter 2. Oh and I'm only doing one disclaimer, since I CBA (Can't be bothered) doing it for every chapter and since I didn't do it for my othere story, which is still in progress.

Disclaimer: All main characters and main Harry Potter story belongs to the wonderful author J K Rowling (Sik woman!), thanks to whom we have this wonderful world to write about.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Friday 20****th**** December 1991**

THUMP.

I landed on the ground and my bag fell a few feet away from me. Mum and Dad were of course on their feet, I don't think I'm ever going to get the hang of portkeys.

"Does this belong to you, Ginny?" said a male voice, which I recognised immediately. I got up and ran to my brother, engulfing him in a hug. Charlie had a broad, good-natured face, which had a few scars on it and he was so freckly that he looked almost tanned and he was muscular.

"Charlie! I missed you so much. How are you? How's work? Is it fun?" I asked him excitedly.

"Whoa slow down. Let's get home first, and then we'll talk", Charlie said as he held my hand and started walking away from this hidden place. We walked through a busy street and turned into an alley way, which I wouldn't have notice if Charlie hadn't led me into it. Once we were through the alley way we arrived in another street but this one was obviously inhabited by wizards. We entered an apartment building and went to the first floor. Charlie lived in a two bedroom flat. It was quite spacious, the hallway had five doors. One led to Charlie's bedroom, one to the spare bedroom, one to the living room, one to the bathroom and one to the kitchen. We walked into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen by a door. The living room contained a large couch and two arm chairs. There was a bookshelf in the corner filled with books about dragons. Next to the bookshelf was a small dining table with four chairs. I opened the door to the kitchen, which was small but big enough for the essentials. "I cleaned out the spare bedroom for you guys. Ginny you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch, which is really comfy", I smiled as I sat down on said couch, which is really comfy.

"So fill me in, what's work been like? I want to know". Charlie told me everything he had been doing here and by the way he talked about his job you could tell he really enjoys it. He also promised to take us to see the dragons on Sunday, I can't wait.

***

**Sunday 22****nd**** December 1991**

I could hear the loud roaring of the dragons in the clearing. Charlie took us round but kept far away and described the different breeds to us, well to me mostly. He showed us some that were scarlet in colour, with a fringe of golden spikes around its face and extremely protuberant eyes. These were Chinese Fireballs. Then we saw some Hebridean Blacks, which are black with brilliant purple eyes and a line of shallow but razor-sharp ridges along their backs. Their tails are tipped by an arrow-shaped spike and they have bat-like wings. The Hungarian Horntails have black scales and have a lizard-like appearance. They have yellow eyes, bronze horns and bronze spike that protrude from their tails. Charlie said these are the most dangerous dragons, well they look scary to me. The Peruvian Vipertooths are the smallest of all known dragons (Fifteen feet, that's bigger than me. I would not call that small). They are copper-cloured with black ridge markings. Their horns are short and the fangs are apparently particularly venomous. We saw a couple more dragons but my favourite were the Antipodean Opaleyes. They have iridescent pearly scales and glittering, multi-coloured, pupil-less eyes. They produce a very vivid scarlet flame and their eggs are pale grey and Charlie said that sometimes muggles may mistake them for fossils (Whatever those are).

Once we had seen all the dragons, we decided to have lunch. During this time we met some of Charlie's friends and co-workers. All of them were really nice and told me different stories about different events that had happened here, some of them including Charlie.

The day had been so much fun, and I got a lot of photos of the dragons, Charlie and the scenery. Mum said she would get me a photo album to put them in.

***

**Wednesday 25****th**** December 1991**

I woke up bright and early and ran into the living room where the Christmas tree, that we had put up the day after we arrived, was. Charlie woke up as I came in and gave me a look as if to say 'go on'. I kneeled down in front of the tree and picked up the nearest present with my name on it. This one was from Mum and Dad, obviously a sweater. That's what she got for the rest as well, she even made Harry one. I can't believe he doesn't expect any presents. I didn't give him one though I wanted to but it'd be too weird, he doesn't even know me. I opened it and it was a violet colour sweater with a picture of an Antipodean Opaleye on it, mum had obviously added it later. There was also a matching hat and scarf. That would explain why she kept going back to her room. I pulled it on over my pyjamas and grabbed the next present. This one was from Charlie, he had hand carved a miniature snitch, quaffle and bludgers including a crate to put them in out of wood. He had also painted them the right colours and put the Hogwarts crest on the crate. The whole thing was quite a bit bigger then my hand.

"I love it! Thanks Charlie!" I said as I jumped up and hugged him. Mum and dad came into the room and I quickly got up and thanked them both for the present and showed them what Charlie got me.

"Oh it was nothing really", Charlie said as I sat back down by the tree.

"What? It most have taken you ages", I replied as I picked up my present from Bill and started to unwrap it.

"Well I didn't know what to get you, so I figured I'd just make something instead. I'm glad you like it" Charlie explained as mum and dad took seats next to him on the couch.

The whole day went by too quickly for my liking but it was really enjoyable. Now all of us sat down at the dining table for Christmas dinner, which was of course delicious (I love mum's cooking).

***

**Saturday 11****th**** January 1992**

I got up and looked around Charlie's room, I really didn't want to go home. The last three weeks had been great but now we had to go back. Dad could only get three weeks off work and the portkey was already set. It was the same one we had used to get here in the first place. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom quietly, so that I wouldn't wake anyone up. After I was done in the bathroom I entered the kitchen and quietly made some toast.

"Ginny is that you in there?" Charlie asked. I opened the door adjoining the kitchen to the living room.

"Did I wake you?" I asked walking in.

"No I was already awake. I have something for you" Charlie said and placed something in my hands. He had obviously made this (He is really good at it). It was me wearing my new sweater, scarf and hat, and holding my hand was Charlie also in his new sweater. This was from the day we had gone sight-seeing in town. I hugged Charlie tightly around the middle.

"It's great, thank you. I'm gonna miss you so much", I told him though it came out a bit mumbled, he heard all the same.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Now, sounds like mums in the kitchen, let's have a nice breakfast before you guys have to leave", he said and got up pulling me with him.

After breakfast we walked back to the same little hidden area, to go back home. Me, mum and dad all hugged Charlie in turn and then got ready. We had already sent our luggage back home. Dad looked at his watch as all three of us stood around in a sort of circle holding an old Muggle newspaper.

"OK, 5, 4, bye son, 2, 1", Dad said as I felt the pull at my naval and Romania, along with Charlie got left behind.

* * *

Ok there we go, the next chapter will be up in a minute or so am just uploading it. Read and review people please :)


	3. Life at the Burrow

Here we go chapter 3 all done. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Friday 14****th**** February 1992**

I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Joan had started cooking dinner; she was mum's friend and was looking after me for the day. Mum and dad had gone out for dinner to celebrate Valentine's Day together. I walked over and helped Joan with dinner. After dinner we sat down in the living room and she told me stories of her time in school, I always loved hearing about this.

Later on before I went to bed Joan read me my favourite Beedle the Bard story, 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'. The characters in the story are interesting, the three witches Asha, Altheda and Amata and the Knight Sir Luckless. I love the journey they have to reach the fountain and how in the end they don't need it.

". . . The three witches and the knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, and all four led long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all", Joan closed the book and placed it on my bedside table. "Good night, Ginny"

"Good night, Joan", I replied pulling my covers up. She blew out the candle and walked out of my room closing the door behind her.

***

**Monday 24****th**** February 1992**

"Ginny, dear, there's a letter here for you", Mum called from the kitchen. I raced down the stairs and took it from her outstretched hand. It was from the twins.

_Ginny_

_Hey, hows it going? You haven't killed yourself of boredom have you? Cause if you have let us know, otherwise this letter is a complete waste of time. Now if you are alive then you will want to know that we won the match against Hufflepuff. It was great, Harry caught the snitch in less than five minutes, unbelievable. We have taken over slytherin in the House Championship! The last match against Ravenclaw is in June. We are still excited over yesterdays win. Not that you want to know but Percy says he's doing great, he loves being a prefect, like you care. Ron is OK too, he's not here, he's with Harry and Hermione somewhere, just thought we'd let you know. Cause that's how considerate we are (Yeah OK not even we believed that). Anyway you take care, say hi to the parents, we'll write again._

_Love_

_Fred and George (World's best mischief makers)_

Those two, they're always funny. They are right like I want to know about Percy's prefect duties. Mum is pretty happy to hear about it though. She is pleased about the match too but dad is more interested in that then she is.

***

**Saturday 29****th**** February 1992**

It's Ron's birthday tomorrow, so mum is baking him a cake. I'm helping her as well. Once we had finished making the cake, we put it in a box and wrapped it up. Then we sent it off, along with the present and card. Hopefully Errol won't collapse under the weight, maybe we should borrow another owl next time we want to send more than one package.

**Tuesday 31****st**** March 1992**

I grabbed all the stuff I had got from Gamble and Japes and put it in a box. I sealed the box, then wrapped it up neatly and put a red ribbon on it. I grabbed the card from my bed and the present and went downstairs; Dad had just got home from work.

"Hi, dad" I said and walked over to give him a kiss.

"Hello sweetheart, is that for the twins?" Dad asked indicating the present in my hand, I nodded in response. "Right, well good thing I borrowed this owl from the post office. Well we best send them off then". Dad attached the presents from me, and the one from him and mum to the post office owl, as well as the cake. Mum attached the cards to Errol, who happily set off out the window narrowly dodging a nearby tree. As the post office owl took off, mum turned to me.

"I forgot to ask, but you didn't get them anything from that joke shop did you?" Mum asked me.

"No, why would you think that?" I replied, she didn't look like she believed me but as the present had already been sent off she let it drop. Good exactly what I was hoping for.

***

**Saturday 11****th**** April 1992**

I hummed along to the Weird Sisters' new song coming from the WWN (Wireless Wizarding Network) as I stirred the chocolate. Mum came over to me and looked in the big pot I was stirring. She checked that it was done and then waved her wand, and formed large eggs from the chocolate. The chocolate eggs were suspended in mid air and left to set. Once they were ready we wrapped them up in different coloured foil and then went to the post office. We sent each egg with a different owl, one each for Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione.

***

**Friday 15****th**** May 1992**

Only a month and a half before my brothers come home, I can't wait. I'm in a really good mood today. It's a nice day today and Bill sent a letter today. He says he's doing great, works good and he really enjoys it. I hope we see him soon, I miss him. I just got a letter from Charlie as well. He said he's doing well, so are the dragons and all of his friends. He sent me some recent pictures of the dragons and said to show the one of the baby Norwegian Ridgeback called Norbert to Ron. He said Ron would elaborate on that. I put all the pictures in my draw for safe keeping, there's not enough room in the photo album mum got me. I decided to draw a picture, I'm not really that good but I'm ok. After a while I stopped and looked at the time. I got up and went downstairs to help mum with dinner.

***

**Sunday 14****th**** June**

I decided to go inside, I'd been sat outside drawing a little and playing (Not so much fun by yourself), and now I was hungry. I walked into the kitchen, mum was sat at the table writing.

"Hey mum, what you doing?" I asked her as I sat down opposite. She looked up from the parchments she had.

"Oh, well, I thought I'd write and say good luck to the twins and Ron, their end of year exams start tomorrow" Mum replied and continued writing.

"What about Percy?" I asked surprised she didn't want to wish him good luck.

"He already had his OWL exams in May, I wished him good too"

"Oh, ok. Could you wish the twins _and _Ron good luck from me too?"

"Sure", She replied and added something to both parchments that she had. Then she rolled them up and sealed them. "Come here Errol", Errol flew over to mum and she tied both parchments to his feet. "Take these to Ron, Fred and George, ok?" Errol hooted in response then took flight. "You hungry?" I nodded as my stomach growled, mum laughed at that. "Come on then, let's get you something to eat".

***

**Monday 22****nd**** June 1992**

I took the letter from the owl and he flew off immediately.

_Ginny_

_Hi, how's everything going? You ok? You won't believe what's going on here. Apparently Ron, Harry and Hermione went to stop You-Know-Who from something and managed to get pretty far. But then Harry had to go by himself to actually face him and he defeated him again. He's been unconscious for the last two days and we tried to send him a toilet seat to cheer him up but Madam Pomfrey confiscated it. Ron and Hermione are ok. Oh and cause he was unconscious he couldn't play the last match of the season and therefore we lost. Wood's been beating himself up about it. Oh well maybe next year. Not maybe definitely. We'll let you know if anything else happens otherwise see you on Saturday._

_Love _

_Fred and George_

Oh I can't believe it, he's hurt. I hope he wakes up soon. He is so brave to face him _alone_. I wonder if I should tell mum and dad. Nah I'll let the professors tell them, if they don't I'm not gonna either.

*******

**Saturday 27****th**** June 1992**

"Come on, mum! Its 6:30, we have to get going!" I yelled up the stairs, the next second mum emerged at the top of the stairs.

"All right, Ginny. Let's go" Mum said as she came down the stairs.

---

We were standing in Kings Cross Station near the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 waiting for the student to come through there. At about 7pm students started coming through the barrier. I waited impatiently for my brothers to arrive. I finally saw some red hair heading towards us.

"Fred! George!" I yelled and ran up to them.

"Ginny, how you doing? I can see you're happy to see us" Fred said as I hugged him and then George. Then I stood by mum and waited for the rest. Mum was hugging Percy and then I saw Ron approach with Harry and a girl with bushy brown hair, who must be Hermione.

"There he is, Mum, there he is, look!" I yelled pointing right at Harry. " Harry Potter! Look, Mum! I can see –"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point", Mum said at smiled at the three of them. "Busy year?"

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the jumper, Mrs Weasley"

"Oh, it was nothing, dear"

"Ready are you?" Said a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, and a very large moustache. Behind him stood a horse-faced and bony woman with a very large boy, the both of them looked very terrified of Harry?

"You must be Harry's family!" Mum said to the big man.

"In a manner of speaking," Said the man. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day". The man then walked away. Harry hung back to have a quick word with Ron and Hermione. Then a huge grin spread across his face before he turned and left.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Read and review please!!!!! :):):):):)


	4. A Summer with Harry Potter!

Here is the next chapter, it's just about the summer before school starts. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

**Sunday 5****th**** July 1992**

"Oh my god, he is so brave. Going up against you-know-who, I mean. . ." I was talking to Ron about Harry Potter. I had been going on about him to Ron for the whole week he had been back. I was probably getting annoying but I couldn't help it, he intrigued me ever since I saw him at the train station a year ago.

"Ginny! Will you go away! I'm trying to right a letter to Harry", Ron said as he dipped his quill in his ink bottle and continued writing.

"Oh, how is he? Did he write back to your last letter? When is he gonna come and stay?" I asked getting more and more excited.

"Well if you leave and let me finish then I will ask him and he hasn't replied to my last letter yet", Ron said looking a bit confused as to why he didn't get a reply. I heard mum call me down, so I left Ron to it and went downstairs to see what mum wanted.

***

**Saturday 18****th**** July 1992**

Another two weeks passed by without a single word from Harry. Ron had written to him quite a few times now and he was beginning to get worried. The twins said maybe Errol wasn't delivering the letters properly, so Ron wrote again. He had asked Percy if he could borrow Hermes but Percy said he needed him. I don't understand what Percy is up to. He has spent most of the summer so far locked up in his room and he's been sending a lot of letters as well. I walked into the kitchen for Lunch, Ron was tying a letter to Errol's foot and mum was setting lunch on the table.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm sure he just didn't have time to reply or something", Mum said to Ron as Errol soared of not so gracefully.

"I don't know mum, you know what the muggles he lives with are like", Ron said as he sat down at the table. "I just hope he's ok, he's a really good friend". Mum smiled at Ron and put some food down in front of him. I sat down opposite him as the twins and Percy joined us.

***

**Friday 31****st**** July 1992**

I was sat in the living room laughing at the jokes Fred and George were telling me. Ron was sat near us also looking amused. Mum walked in with Dad, who was carrying his dinner on a tray.

"Hey Dad", the four of us said in greeting as dad sat down on an armchair.

"Hello kids. Ron I just heard that Harry got an official warning for using magic in front of muggles", Dad told Ron and then started eating his dinner. Ron sat up straight as he heard this.

"They must be treating him badly, I'm sure he was provoked. I know he shouldn't but something is going on." Ron said and everyone sat around thinking. "Today's his birthday as well; I sent him a card and present".

"I'm sure he'll be ok Ron", Mum said not looking so sure.

***

**Monday 3****rd**** August 1992**

"Oh well done Percy, oh your father will be so happy", Mum said hugging Percy. He just got his OWL results, he got twelve. If he didn't live with me I would think he didn't have a life, actually I still doubt it. Bill got twelve OWLs as well but he was fun and still is. I left the kitchen and went up the stairs, as I passed Fred and George's room I saw Ron knocking on their door. Fred poked his head out of the door.

"What do you want Ron?" Fred asked as he spotted him.

"I need your help. Both of you in particular. Can we talk?" Ron asked him. Fred smiled at Ron's words.

"Us in particular? Ok, we'll talk in your room, be there in a minute", Fred said and then disappeared behind the door. I was sure I heard an explosion go off in their room as Ron walked up to his room. I wonder what he wants their help with, huh. I walked into my room and over to my bed. In 28 days from now I will be on my way to Hogwarts.

***

**Tuesday 4****th**** August 1992**

I woke up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I was done I decided to go downstairs for breakfast without changing out of my nightdress, only my brothers and mum are downstairs I could hear them. I walked downstairs still a bit sleepy. I walked into the kitchen only to find the one and only Harry Potter sat at the table with my three brothers. As soon as I saw him I squealed and ran back out of the kitchen and to my room. Oh no he saw me like this, I look awful. I quickly searched through my wardrobe for something to wear. I decided on my blue jeans with a short-sleeved red top. Once I was dressed I heard voices coming from the garden. I went over to my window. I saw Harry standing outside watching Ron throw a gnome over the hedge. I carried on watching them all de-gnome the garden.

I heard the front door slam and realised that dad was home. I watched the boys go back into the house. Voices could be heard coming from downstairs.

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?" I heard mum yell. She must have found out about the car dad enchanted. I walked over to my door and opened it a little. I could hear mum telling dad off. I saw Ron come up the stairs with Harry. I watched as they approached nearer and then _he_ saw me. I panicked and quickly shut the door with a snap. I leaned against the door as I heard Ron speaking to Harry.

"Ginny, you don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy, she never shuts up normally –"Ron said and then I heard them walk up the stairs to Ron's room. He was staying here for the rest of summer, how am I going to survive. I grabbed my pack of exploding snap cards and began shuffling them.

***

**Tuesday 11****th**** August 1992**

Life at the burrow was a lot different with Harry around. I didn't say a word to him and every time he came into a room a managed to either knock something over or break something. Today is my 11th birthday, so mum took me out to celebrate. When we got home she made a big dinner and a large chocolate cake (Yum). I enjoyed my birthday very much and I was happy that Harry was here at my house on my birthday. I can't wait for my Hogwarts letter to arrive; I'm so excited about starting school.

***

**Wednesday 12****th**** August 1992**

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table for breakfast joining mum and dad.

"Here Ginny dear, your Hogwarts letter is here", Mum said handing me an envelope. I took it from here excitedly, opened it and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kings Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters at eleven o'clock._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I re-read my letter and then took out the equipment list, which said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with a Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Once I had read through my equipment list properly, I handed it to mum to look over and then started eating my porridge. I looked up and saw Harry enter the kitchen with Ron, as soon as I saw Harry I accidently knocked over my porridge bowl. I dived under the table to get my bowl and felt my face redden as I emerged. I'm sure Harry noticed but he pretended he didn't and sat down at the table taking the toast mum gave him.

"Letters from school," Dad said passing Harry and Ron identical envelopes. "Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry – doesn't miss a trick, that man. You two have got them, too," Dad added as Fred and George walked into the kitchen still in their pyjamas. There was silence for a while as they all read their letters.

"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" Fred said to Harry looking at his letter. "The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan – bet it's a witch".

"That lot won't come cheap," said George, looking at mum and dad. "Lockhart's books are really expensive ..."

"Well, we'll manage," said Mum, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things second-hand."

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked me. I nodded, blushing furiously and managed to put my elbow in the butter dish. Besides Harry no one saw as Percy walked in at that minute. He was fully dressed and had his prefect badge pinned to his knitted tank top.

"Morning, all," Percy said. "Lovely day." He sat down in the only remaining chair but got up immediately pulling Errol out from underneath him.

"Errol!" Ron said taking him from Percy and taking the letter from him. "Finally – he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys." He took Errol over to the perch trying to make him stand but to no avail. He placed him therefore on the draining board muttering 'pathetic'. He then ripped open the letter and read it out loud:

_Dear Ron, and Harry if you're there,_

_I hope that everything went all right and that Harry is OK and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off._

_I'm very busy with school work, of course and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?_

_Let me know what's happening as soon as you can, love from_

_Hermione._

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," Mum said clearing the table. "What're you all up to today?"

Harry, Ron, Fred and George were all planning to go to the small paddock we own uphill. It's surrounded by trees and therefore the best place to practise quidditch. They asked Percy if he wanted to join them but he said he was busy. So the four of them got their broomsticks and headed off for the paddock. I went to my room and went over my school list. I couldn't wait till we went shopping next week.

***

**Wednesday 19****th**** August 1992**

Mum woke everyone up early and after a quick breakfast we all put our coats. Mum picked up the flower pot and peered inside.

"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today ...ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!" Mum offered him the Floo powder. He seemed confused.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" Harry stammered

"He's never travelled by Floo powder," Ron said suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Never?" said Dad. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"I went on the Underground -/"

"Really?" said Dad eagerly. "Were there _escapators_? How exactly –"

"Not _now_, Arthur," said Mum. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before –"

"He'll be all right, Mum," Fred said."Harry, watch us first". Fred too a pinch of Floo powder and threw it in to the fireplace. Once the flame had turned emerald green and rose as high as Fred, he stepped in and shouted 'Diagon Alley!' and then vanished.

"You must speak very clearly, dear", Mum told Harry as George grabbed some Floo powder as well. "And mind you get out at the right grate ..."

"The right what?" Harry asked nervously as George vanished out of sight as well.

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly –"

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Dad as he got some Floo powder from the pot.

"But dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?" Mum asked Dad.

"They wouldn't mind," Harry said to mum. "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that."

"Well ...all right ...you go after Arthur," Mum said finally. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going –"

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised him.

"And your eyes shut," Mum said. "The soot –"

"Don't fidget," Ron said. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace –"

"But don't panic and get out too early, wait until you see Fred and George." Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and went over to the fireplace. He threw it into the flames and then stepped in.

"D-Dia-gon Alley," he coughed and disappeared from sight.

"Did that go wrong?" Ron asked mum.

"I hope not dear. Ron you go next," Mum told Ron. He got some powder and after scattering it in the fireplace, he stepped in and vanished with a yelled 'Diagon Alley!' Percy went next and then I stepped into the emerald flames.

"Diagon Alley!" I yelled and felt the familiar spinning as I was sucked through fireplaces. I landed in the Leaky Cauldron. I got up and dusted myself off as Mum appeared behind me.

"Harry's not here, we're going to look for him," Percy stated as he ran off behind Ron and the others. Mum dusted herself off as well and grabbed my hand.

"Come on dear, we have to find him. The poor boy, he's probably so lost. Oh Arthur, what – where –"

"Molly, dear, don't worry we'll find him," Dad reassured mum and went to catch up with my brothers. Mum and I entered Diagon Alley behind dad. Mum was looking everywhere as was I. Harry could have ended up anywhere, hopefully not too far.

"There he is!" Fred yelled. "Over there by Gringotts". My brothers and dad who were already ahead of us ran off to Harry. Me and mum made are way quickly too them. As we got closer I noticed Harry (wearing broken glasses) was standing with Hermione Granger, who I had briefly seen at the train station before and a really tall man, who seemed really friendly. This must be Hagrid the games keeper. Mum started running faster, I only just managed to keep my hold of her hand.

"Oh, Harry – oh, my dear – you could have been anywhere –" Mum pulled out a large clothes brush from her bag and began sweeping of the soot from Harry's clothes. Dad repaired Harry's glasses with a tap of his wand.

"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid as Mum shook his hand thanking him for finding Harry. "See yer at Hogwarts!" He turned and walked off into the crowded street.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as we climbed the steps of Gringotts bank. "Malfoy and his father"

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Dad asked Harry as he walked behind them and beside mum.

"No he was selling."

"So he's worried," said Dad looking slightly satisfied. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something ..."

"You be careful, Arthur," Mum said as we were ushered inside by a bowing goblin. "That family's trouble, don't go biting off more than you can chew."

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" Dad asked indignantly but got distracted by a couple, who were standing nervously at the counter. I am guessing that they're Hermione's parents. "But you're _Muggles_!" Dad was extremely happy to see them. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" Dad pointed excitedly at the small pieces of paper in Mr Granger's hand. Must be muggle money.

"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione as my family and Harry were led to our vaults. I enjoyed the journey down to our vault. Mum scoped the whole lot of money into her bag. Then we were led to Harry's vault 687 and waited as he filled a bag with money.

Once we were all outside on the marble steps, we all separated. Percy muttered something about needing a new quill. The twins had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Dad insisted on taking the Grangers to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Mum and I were going to a second-hand robe shop.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your school books," Mum said as we set off. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" Mum shouted at the twins' retreating backs. We entered a second hand robe shop and started looking around. We found some robes in very good condition, a black pointed hat and a winter cloak as well. Charlie had sent me a pair of dragon hide gloves, so I didn't need to worry about that. After we left there we went to get my other things. We got my brass scales, telescope and a set of glass phials from a second hand shop.

"How about this one, mum?" I asked mum pointing at a pewter cauldron near me. Mum came over to me, to take a look.

"Yes, I think that one will do nicely," Mum said picking it up and walking to the counter with it. Once she had paid for it we walked out and went to the apothecary to get my potions ingredients, it smells awful in here. We got some basic ingredients for me, as that would be fine for the school year. Then we went to Olivanders to get my wand, its nine inches willow and unicorn hair. "Alright dear, just your school books left." We up to Flourish and Blotts, there seemed to be a queue. I saw a sign in the window, which said:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

Today 12.30 – 4.30 pm

We checked the time and realised that it was about 11:45. We got into the queue straight away and it was a good thing too, as it increased rapidly once we did. It took us about fifteen minutes to get inside the shop. Once we were in, I told mum to stay in the queue whilst I got the other books I needed besides the Lockhart ones. She agreed only because the queue had gotten even bigger. I walked off to the back of the shop and a helpful sales lady helped me find all the books I needed at a reasonable price, since they were second-hand. I went over to mum and got the money of her and paid for my books. I carried all my books back to mum who took them of me and rearranged everything to make it easier to carry. I helped her out by putting most of my books into my cauldron, which I was carrying. We waited in the queue as the rest arrived, it was nearly one o'clock when Ron arrived with Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, there you are, good," Mum said to the three of them as they approached us. "We'll be able to see him in a minute ..."

Gilderoy Lockhart slowly came into view seated at a table surrounded by pictures of him. He was wearing blue, the same colour as his eyes. A short man was dancing up and down taking pictures.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, stepping back to get a better picture. "This is for the Daily Prophet."

"Big deal," Ron said rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. Gilderoy Lockhart looked up at Ron and then he noticed Harry.

"It can't be Harry Potter!" Lockhart exclaimed and Harry was dragged to the front to join him. The photographer went mad taking countless pictures, resulting in thick black smoke covering us all. All of us moved to the edge of the room and I put my cauldron down on the floor next to me. Lockhart smiled broadly and muttered something to Harry. "Ladies and Gentlemen; what an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge –" (The whole crowd applauded at this, Harry didn't look very happy at all) "- he had no _idea_, that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Harry was presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart and then he staggered over to where I was standing.

"You have these," Harry mumbled to me, tipping the books into my cauldron. "I'll buy my own –"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice, I looked up to see a blond boy with a pale pointed face. Harry straightened up and looked at the boy, I could tell they didn't like each other at all. "_Famous_ Harry Potter, can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page." I was furious now, how dare he talk to Harry like that.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" I said anger rising inside me as I glared at the boy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" drawled the boy making me go a violent shade of red. Ron and Hermione managed to make their way over both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you," Ron said looking at the boy like he was something repulsive. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," said the boy sneering at Ron. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot." Ron went as red as I felt and dropped his books into my cauldron. He started towards the obnoxious boy but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket to prevent him from starting a fight.

"Ron!" Dad said as he struggled out of the crowd towards us with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's mad in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley." Standing there with his hand on the pale boy's shoulder was a man who must be his father. He had the same pale pointed face, blond hair and from what I could tell the same grey eyes as well.

"Lucius," said Dad nodding coldly. Oh so this is Lucius Malfoy and his son, why am I not surprised.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr Malfoy. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached into my cauldron and pulled out my battered copy of _A Beginner's guide to Transfiguration_. "Obviously not; dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Dad went as red as his hair.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Dad said.

"Clearly," said Mr Malfoy, his eyes looking to Mr and Mrs Granger who were watching the scene apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley ...and I thought your family could sink no lower –"

There was a loud thud as my cauldron went flying. Dad had thrown himself at Mr Malfoy knocking him into a bookshelf, making dozens of heavy books fall over our heads. The twins yelled 'Get him, Dad!' as Mum yelled 'No, Arthur, no!' The shop assistant said something too but I couldn't hear. Then there was a loud 'Break it up, there, gents, break it up –'

It was Hagrid making his way over to us, he pulled Mr Malfoy and Dad apart in an instant. Dad had a cut lip and Mr Malfoy had been hit in the eye by some encyclopaedia. He was still holding my Transfiguration book and he threw it at me.

"Here, girl – take your book – it's the best your father can give you –" he said and beckoned his son over and they left the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," Hagrid said to Dad and almost lifted him from the ground as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that. No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter. Bad blood, that's what it is. Come on now – let's get outta here." The assistant looked like he wanted to stop us but one look at Hagrid changed his mind. We gathered all our things and took off down the street. The Grangers looked rather shaken and Mum was furious.

"A _fine_ example to set to your children ..._brawling_ in public ..._what_ Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought ..."

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking the bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report – said it was publicity."

We got to the Leaky Cauldron and said goodbye to the Grangers, who were taking the bus. Dad wanted to ask about that I could tell but mum gave him a look and he said nothing. We gathered round the fireplace and one by one set off back home.

***

**Tuesday 25****th**** August 1992**

I dipped my quill into my ink bottle and writing back in my diary to Tom. I had found the diary amongst my school books, it had a name Tom. I would write in the diary and Tom would respond to what I said, he was so comforting to me. I told him all about Harry and how hard it was to talk to him or even around him. He would tell me it was ok and not to worry. I heard mum call everyone for dinner and I finished writing before I closed the diary and put it in my draw.

***

**Monday 31****st**** August 1992**

Finally the last day of the holidays has arrived. I packed all my clothes neatly into my trunk, then I placed all my school books in there and then arranged the rest of my stuff in there as well. Lastly I placed my uniform on top of everything as I would have to change into it on the train. Once my trunk was all packed I sat and wrote to Tom for awhile before going down to dinner. Mum had out done herself for dinner and the treacle pudding was delicious. Fred and George then let off some of Filibuster's Fireworks, which filled the kitchen with red and blue sparks that lasted for half an hour. Then we all had a mug of hot chocolate and headed off to bed.

* * *

Well there we go all done. I am working on the next chapter, shall be up as soon as possible. Read and review people please!!!


	5. First Day at Hogwarts

Here is chapter 5, Ginny is finally at Hogwarts. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

**Tuesday 1****st**** September 1992**

We were all up so early and yet we still had a lot to do. Mum stormed around the house in a bad mood looking for things that may have been left behind. Everyone kept colliding in the stairs and they weren't fully dressed either. Dad had magically modified the Ford Anglia so that all the trunks fit in the trunk easily and so that all eight of us could be seated comfortably. Dad started the car's engine and set off for the train station but we returned almost immediately as George had forgotten his Filibuster's fireworks and five minutes after that we screeched to a stop in the yard so that Fred could run in and get his broomstick. We finally reached the motorway when I realised I had left my diary in my draw. By the time I had got back in the car we were running rather late.

"Molly, dear –"Dad started to say.

"_No_, Arthur."

"No one would see. This little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed – that'd get us in the air – then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser ..."

"I said _no_, Arthur, not in broad daylight."

We reached King's Cross station at quarter to eleven and Dad ran across the road to get us trolleys. We hurried into the station and raced to the platform barrier. Percy went first, then dad and Fred and George followed.

"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," Mum told Harry and Ron. She grabbed my trolley with me and we ran through the barrier. "Come on, let's get your things on the train." We loaded all my stuff on the train and I jumped on just as the train began to move. "Bye dear, have a great term." I waved to her and dad who had just reached her. I decided to go and look for a seat, I wasn't the only one.

"Excuse me," said a boy with brown hair and brown eyes and high cheekbones. He was quite good looking and was smiling in my direction. I stepped aside to let him pass but he didn't move. "Come on, we have room in our compartment." He grabbed my wrist and started to walk, I yanked my hand back.

"I never said I wanted to sit in your compartment," I stated slightly annoyed by the boy. I turned around and started to walk away, yelling as I went "Don't ever touch me." I saw Hermione sitting in a compartment by herself, I slid the door open. "Is it ok if I sit here?"

"Sure," she said as I took a seat in front of her. "Have you seen Ron and Harry?"

"They were right behind Mum and me, we were running late. But I lost track of them after that."

"They're probably around, I'm sure," she said not really looking sure. "So how do you feel about starting at Hogwarts?"

"Excited, I can't wait," I said enthusiastically. We talked for ages about everything I would be doing in my first year, what I had to look forward to and other stuff. Hermione was really easy to talk to. We had nearly reached Hogwarts and Hermione told me we should get changed into our uniforms. I quickly got dressed and as I was putting on my shoes we pulled up into Hogsmeade station. We got off the train, Hermione went to find Harry and Ron and then take the carriages to school.

"First years, over here, come on, first years," Hagrid was yelling over the heads of all the students. I walked over to him. "Hello, another Weasley eh? What's your name?"

"Ginny," I replied as other first years gathered around us.

"Well, it's nice to meet you properly," Hagrid said and checked everyone was here. "Alright then, come on, this way to the boats."

We walked to the boats and everyone climbed into them, there was about five in each, Hagrid was by himself. Unfortunately the annoying guy from before was in the same boat as me along with another boy and three girls. He kept trying to get my attention and I ignored him completely. We arrived at the school boat house and walked up to the castle. As we entered the entrance hall we were met by a very stern looking woman with a tight bun and square spectacles.

"Thank you, Hagrid," the woman said.

"Of course, professor McGonagall," Hagrid said and then walked off. McGonagall led us into a room nearby and ushered us all in.

"Right first of all, welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said to us all. "You will be entering into the great hall in a minute but first you will be sorted into your houses, which are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Throughout the year your triumphs will earn you house points and in the same way any rule breaking and you will lose house points. The house cup is awarded at the end of the year to the house with the most points." She looked at us all to ensure that we were all listening to her. "Right I'll be back in a minute." She walked off and chatter broke out amongst the students. I turned to the girl next to me, she was looking slightly nervous.

"Hey, I'm Ginny," I said to her smiling.

"Hi, I'm Natalie," she said smiling. McGonagall came back and told us to follow her. We walked into the great hall. It was a massive hall with four long tables in there and a long table at the front. The teachers were sat at that table with Professor Dumbledore sat in the centre. We walked to the front and stopped in front a stool with a tattered old hat on it. The hat began to sing and once it was finished everyone applauded.

"When I call your name, come forth and put the sorting hat on," McGonagall said and looked at the parchment in her hand. "Athorn, Kevin", I small boy got out of the line and walked up to McGonagall and took the hat and sat, and then he put it on his head. After about a minute the hat shouted 'Ravenclaw!' He went and joined his table, which was applauding him. Benz, Darla was called next and she became the first Slytherin and Brendan, Alex became the first Gryffindor. Then there was Bristows, Burrows, and then Creevey, Colin. He was a very hyper blond boy, who got sorted into Gryffindor. More students were called, Dollan, Josh was the first Hufflepuff. Lovegood, Luna was a blond girl with a look as if she was day dreaming. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and skipped off to join the table as Newton, Willow was called. "Taylor, Tristan", he was a strawberry blond boy who looked very confident as he strode over to the professor and sat down. The hat announced him to be in Slytherin. "Toni, Natalie", she walked up looking nervous and sat down on the stool. I gave her an encouraging smile as she placed the hat on her head. 'Gryffindor!' the hat shouted. "Walker, Johnny", the annoying boy from the train brushed past me, he got sorted into Slytherin, suits him. "Weasley, Ginny," I walked up and sat down calmly and took the hat. I placed it on my head and waited.

"Another Weasley, eh? You are brave and a little cunning but you seem to be trustful and rather daring. Well I think you shall be in ..." the hat said in my head before shouting to the whole room "Gryffindor!" I was so happy I ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Natalie. Dumbledore stood up and told us to 'Dig in' and food appeared on the tables. A piled some food on my plate and began to eat.

"Where are Harry and Ron? They weren't on the train at all," Hermione asked looking slightly worried. "I can't find them anywhere."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're around here somewhere," Percy said although he looked worried. Once everyone had eaten as much as they could, Professor Dumbledore got up and gave us some notices. Pretty much explained stuff that was not allowed and where we weren't allowed to go. Then I got up along with the other first year Gryffindors and followed the fifth year prefects out of the great hall.

"This is the easiest way to the dormitories, so try to remember it," the prefect called Kristen said.

"If you get lost, then just find one of us or any other prefect or a teacher to point you in the right direction," Daniel the other prefect said as we arrived at a portrait of a fat lady wearing pink dress.

"Password?" The lady in the portrait asked the two prefects.

"Wattlebird," Kristen said and the portrait swung open to reveal a circular room. All of us clambered in after the prefects. They explained where the girls and boys dormitories are, whilst everyone looked around. There was a fire place surrounded by scarlet couch and armchairs. All in all it was a very comfortable looking room and felt like home. I walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory and walked through a door labelled 'first-years'. The room was large with five four-poster beds, that had scarlet hangings. And at the foot of each bed were our trunks. I walked over to mine, which was furthest from the door and near the window. Natalie was in the bed next to mine, a girl with long brown hair and a fair complexion was in the bed that was partly in front of mine. Next to her was a small girl (smaller then me) with short dark brown hair and in the bed nearest to the door was a tall girl with olive skin and black hair.

"So are you happy you got in Gryffindor?" I asked Natalie.

"Yeah, my dad was in Gryffindor," Natalie said smiling. "He will be glad to hear I got in Gryffindor as well."

"Yeah I know what you mean," I told her as I sat down on my bed facing her. "Both my parents were in Gryffindor, as well as all six of my older brothers."

"You have six older brothers?" The girl with the fair complexion asked me. "Oh and I'm Nikki Dawson."

"Hi and yeah I do, four of them are still here," I told her. "I'm Ginny Weasley, and how about you guys?" I asked the remaining two girls. The olive skinned girl walked towards us.

"Hi, I'm Allison Hussain," she said as the small girl approached us as well.

"I'm Sarah Renshaw," she said nervously. We all smiled at her.

"Oh I'm Natalie Toni by the way, just realised I hadn't said my name yet," Natalie said.

"So are you guys from wizard families or not?" Allison asked us all. "I'm muggle born"

"I'm from a full family of wizards," I said.

"Me too," Nikki said

"Half –blood, my dad is a wizard but my mum is muggle," Natalie told us.

"Mostly everyone is a wizard in my family but there are some muggles as well," Sarah said quietly. We heard some noise coming from downstairs and Nikki went to investigate.

"Well apparently everyone is saying that your brother and Harry Potter got expelled for crashing a flying car," Nikki said to me as she walked back into the dormitory.

"What? No way! Come on I need to talk to the twins," I told them and we walked downstairs to the common room, which was crowded. It looked like the whole of Gryffindor house was still awake. I started to make my way over to the twins when the portrait opened to reveal Harry, Ron and Hermione. Everyone started clapping and we joined in as Harry and Ron were pulled into the common room.

"Brilliant!" Yelled the twins friend Lee Jordon. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years!"

"Good on you," said a fifth or sixth year boy. Fred and George found their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't you've called us back, eh?" They walked through the crowd having their backs patted.

"Got to get upstairs – bit tired," Ron said after he and Harry spotted Percy making his way over to them.

"Night," Harry called back to Hermione who looked at them disapprovingly. After we got the full story from the twins we went back to our dormitory. We got changed into our pyjamas and climbed into our beds.

***

**Wednesday 2****nd**** September 1992**

I woke up and got ready and as I was ready early I wrote in my diary for a while. Tom was very nice and told me not to worry about school. I went down to the great hall with the other girls in my dormitory and sat down and started on breakfast. I saw Harry walk in with Ron and Hermione and I quickly looked down as I blushed from head to toe. The morning post arrived and there was some commotion down the table where Harry, Ron and Hermione were. Then I saw the red envelope that Errol was holding, a howler. Ron took it from Errol and then opened it and I quickly put my hands over my ears.

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE,"

Mum's voice rang through the hall and even though I had my hands over my ears I could still hear every word.

" ... LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED ... ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A ringing silence fell over the hall and then chatter broke out amongst the students. Eventually a few people laughed and then chatter broke out amongst the students. I felt kind of sorry for my brother that was humiliating. I walked to my first lesson of the day Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and the Slytherins. We spent the lesson trying to change a match stick into a needle, I only managed to get mine to change colour. It was better than nothing I suppose. After morning break I had Charms with the Hufflepuffs and a tiny wizard, Professor Flitwick, who stood on a pile of books. Then it was time for lunch, I was really enjoying my first day of school. As I walked into my History of Magic class I heard the Slytherins talking about how 'Potter had been humiliated'. I turned to Natalie and asked her what they were going on about.

"Well, Colin over there tried to get a picture taken with Harry and asked if he would sign it afterwards," Natalie explained as the rest of the class filed in. "It would of been alright if Draco Malfoy hadn't come and insinuated that Harry was handing out signed photographs and then Professor Lockhart showed up." Professor Binns appeared through the blackboard and everyone turned to pay attention. I really hate Malfoy, Ron was right he really doesn't leave them alone. Ron was also right about this lesson, it really is boring. I almost feel asleep three times during the lesson.

I sat in my room and then grabbed my diary and wrote to Tom. I told him how awful Malfoy is and how what had happened with Harry and Colin. Once I was finished I checked the time and realised it was time for my Astronomy lesson. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of my dormitory.

* * *

There we go another chapter done, hope you liked it. Review pleaseeee!!!


	6. Lapse in Memory

Key

---: Same day but later on

~*~: Lapse in memory

Chapter 6 – Lapse in Memory

* * *

**Friday 4****th**** September 1992**

I walked out of Herbology with my fellow Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws and we slowly made our way to Potions. We hadn't had a Potions lesson yet and we were all a little anxious considering we had Professor Snape as our teacher. Ron, Fred and George had all told me how he was and even Percy, who never talk's bad about the teachers, said he was mean towards any student that wasn't a Slytherin. We waited outside the classroom for Professor Snape to arrive and just talked to one another. The bell rang to signal the end of break and the start of the next lesson as Professor Snape walked over to the classroom with his cloak billowing behind him. He opened the door and said 'In' and all of us scrambled in and quickly sat down. I sat in the back with Natalie on my left and Allison on my right. Sarah and Nikki sat in front of us with Alex Brendan a fellow Gryffindor. Professor Snape walked to the front and then turned to face us all. He made a speech about what Potions was all about and that he wouldn't tolerate bad behaviour or mistakes. Then he started talking about some potions and asked to make notes and then we were asked to make a simple potion. He put the instructions on the board and told us to begin. By the end of the lesson no one had ruined their potion but no one had perfected it either, although Natalie's and mine looked perfect to me according to what the book said. I'm guessing since Professor Snape didn't criticise it then it was. The bell rang and everyone packed up, labelled their potions and handed them in to Professor Snape, just as he announced that there was homework for us to do and then we walked off to Lunch.

After lunch was over we were free, as we didn't have any lessons in the afternoon, Natalie decided to go and finish her homework first and Sarah decided to join her as well. Nikki and Allison went to explore Hogwarts a bit and I decided to go for a walk around the grounds. I walked around the lake for awhile and then I saw Hagrid's hut and a thought occurred to me, Harry' really good friends with Hagrid, maybe he was there. I walked over to Hagrid's hut and looked around, there was pumpkin patch nearby, and the pumpkins looked rather large. I walked a little closer to see if Harry was around but I couldn't see him.

"Hello there," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Hagrid standing there smiling down at me. "Ginny, isn't it?" I nodded at him and smiled. "Are you lost? Or we you looking for something? Someone?"

"No, I was just looking around," I replied, I didn't sound convincing but Hagrid didn't push it. I looked around for a while longer and then I walked across the grounds to the quidditch stadium. It was great, just the way I imagined it, I couldn't wait to see a match here and I made a mental note to ask the twins when the first one would take place. I stayed out on the quidditch pitch for a while and then headed back to the castle. I went to the library and found all the girls there doing their homework, although Natalie seemed to be finished and was just helping the others with theirs. I sat down with them and took out my potions book, some parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink and began my homework.

**Saturday 5****th**** September 1992**

I woke up late, it was noon already and as I sat up in bed my stomach growled. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and got ready for the day. I pulled on blue jeans and a warm blue sweatshirt. As I sat on my bed and pulled on my trainers Nikki came out of the bathroom, apparently I wasn't the only one who had slept in today. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and walked downstairs with Nikki. Natalie, Sarah and Allison were sat by the fire. We walked over to them just as Colin came into the common room. He saw us and walked over, as none of the other boys in our year were here.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Colin asked. "I was watching the Gryffindor team practise and then the Slytherin team showed up with a note or something allowing them to practise instead. Some guy named Malfoy is their new seeker –"

"Malfoy? He's horrible," I said interrupting Colin. "Is he even any good?"

"Well, Hermione Granger doesn't seem to think so," Colin said. "Apparently his dad bought the entire slytherin team new brooms."

"Figures, he has to buy his way in," I stated sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, that's what Hermione said and Malfoy called her something, which made all the gryffindors go mad," Colin explained.

"What did he say?" Nikki asked.

"Um, it was ... a mudblood," Colin said remembering. I was mad as soon as the words left his mouth.

"What?! How dare he!" Natalie said completely outraged, Sarah and Nikki both gasped and Allison just looked confused and so did Colin.

"Mudblood, means 'dirty blood'," I explained. "There are some wizard families that think they are better than everyone else because they're 'pure blood'. I mean most of us know that's not true, I mean Natalie's smarter than me and she's half blood, whereas I'm a pure blood. Anyway 'mudblood' is a word that these particular families use to talk about muggle-borns, people with none magic parents."

"Like me," Colin stated quietly understanding why everyone had over reacted at the pitch. "Your brother Ron, tried to curse Malfoy, but his wand backfired."

"What happened to Ron?" I asked a little concerned.

"He started belching slugs, Harry and Hermione dragged him off," Colin explained.

"Right," I said trying not to laugh, he was trying to defend his friend. "Let's go to lunch, I'm starving." The girls nodded and got up.

"I agree with you Ginny," Allison said to me as we walked down the corridor towards the stairs. "Malfoy is horrible."

We entered the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating our lunch. Harry and Ron slouched into the great hall with Hermione behind them. They sat down and ate slowly and I noticed that Hermione looked ok, so they must have cheered her up. After lunch we went back to the common room, Allison decided to play wizard's chess with Nikki as Sarah watched and Natalie sat near them reading a book. I sat watching them play for a while and then went upstairs to my dormitory and decided to write to Tom.

_No one's ever understood me like you, Tom. I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in. It's like having a friend I can carry round in my pocket._

I finished writing and put the diary back into my pocket and walked downstairs to head to dinner.

**Friday 11****th**** September 1992 (**My birthday! I turned 7 on this date**)**

Today our flying lessons would begin. The flying lesson would be every Friday afternoon for two months and we were going to be having these lessons with the Slytherins. After lunch the girls and I walked out onto the grounds quickly and saw that 20 brooms were lying on the floor. We walked up to them and waited. The Slytherins arrived right after us and then our teacher Madam Hooch arrived, she had short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Put your right hand above the broom and say 'Up'."

The lesson was great and I did really well, Jonny Walker the annoying boy from Slytherin didn't do that well. We walked back to the castle in high spirits.

**Friday 2****nd**** October 1992**

As October started a chill spread over the grounds and a lot of people started getting colds. Percy said I looked Peaky and bullied me into taking some pepper-up potion, the potion left me smoking at the ears for several hours and I'm pretty sure that with my red hair it probably looked like my whole head was on fire. I spent the afternoon doing some homework, once the flying lesson was over and then I wrote to Tom for a while.

**Thursday 15****th**** October 1992**

I walked to the great hall for lunch after another ridiculous Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with Lockhart, where he just went on about how he got rid some werewolf. I sat down and ate my lunch quietly and I saw Harry sat at the table talking to Ron and Hermione. I walked out of the hall feeling a bit sick and decided to go to the common room.

~*~

I was standing near the greenhouses outside, I looked around I didn't remember coming here. I looked down and there were rooster feathers over my robes. I checked the time and realised that I had ten minutes to get to Charms. I quickly cleaned them off and took out my diary and wrote.

_Tom_

_I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. I have to go to Charms now, so I'll talk to you later. _

I put the diary back into my pocket and then hurried off to Charms, I made it just in time.

---

I sat in the common room doing my Transfiguration homework but I couldn't concentrate. I looked around the common room, Fred and George were trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster Firework to a Salamander, which they had taken from a Care of Magical Creatures lesson. The Salamander was smouldering gently and was surrounded by some curious people. I tried to focus on my homework once more but just then the Salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly around the room. I watched Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, which was very amusing. The Salamander shot out tangerine coloured stars from its mouth and then escaped to the fire. I decided to just call it a night and do my homework tomorrow instead.

**Saturday 31****st**** October 1992**

I walked out of the library having finally finished all of my homework. The girls had been with me but they didn't have to catch up on any homework's like I did, so I told them to go on ahead and I would see them at the Halloween feast. I checked the time and saw that I had enough time to drop of my things before heading down to the feast. I walked out of the library and headed towards Gryffindor tower.

~*~

**Sunday 1****st**** November 1992**

I woke up and looked around, I was in my bed in the dormitory with the hangings closed. I was still in my clothes from yesterday and there was red paint down my front. I took off my sweater and went to the bathroom and then went downstairs. Everyone seemed to be conversing about something. I found out from Colin that Mr Filch's cat was attacked last night and that someone had written on the wall where the cat was found 'The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Hire Beware'. I walked out of the common room and went to an empty classroom, I took out the diary and a quill.

_Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front._

I stayed in the classroom talking to Tom, who kept reassuring me that it would be ok and that I'm probably just stressed out. I put the diary away thinking that Tom was probably right. However as I walked to the great hall I just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was wrong with me.

I was sat in the common room and Ron was trying to cheer me up about the attack, since he knew that I liked cats but didn't realise that that wasn't exactly the problem.

"But you hadn't really got to know Mrs Norris," Ron told me. "Honestly, we're much better off without her." This made my lip tremble as I yet again tried to remember where I was. "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts. They'll catch the nutter who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking –"he added upon seeing my horrified expression. Well that conversation hadn't helped me feel any better. I decided to go to the library instead.

**Monday 9****th**** November 1992 (**My sister's birthday! She was 3)

After the last lesson of the day Herbology, I headed to the library to see if my reserved copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' was there yet. I had immediately reserved one a day after Halloween. I walked into the library and over to Madam Pince, she turned around and looked through a drawer. She turned back to face me and handed me the book and told me that I could only have it for a short period of time because it was in high demand. I walked to the back off the library and sat at a desk. I searched through the book until I found what I was looking for.

_... Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry was founded over a thousand years ago – the precise date is uncertain – by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered persecution. _

_For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school. _

_The legend of the Chamber of Secrets_

_The legend states that Salazar Slytherin built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. According to legend Slytherin sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic. The school has been searched many times, by the most learned witches and wizards and no such chamber has ever been found. The horror within the chamber is said to be a monster, which the heir of Slytherin alone can control._

I closed the book, thinking about what I had just read. I didn't know what to make of this, so I returned the book to Madam Pince and walked back to the desk I was sat at. I took out my Charms homework, along with my copy of 'The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)' by Miranda Goshawk.

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 1992**

_Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me_

I put the diary away and laid back on my bed thinking. Percy keeps telling me that Ron, Harry and Hermione had nothing to do with the attack on Mrs Norris because he keeps seeing me crying. But he doesn't understand what's going on, I feel so frustrated and I try so hard to remember. I can't remember anything after I set off for Gryffindor tower on Halloween. Argh! I felt even worse as I grabbed my bag and headed off to Astronomy.

**Saturday 21****st**** November 1992**

I ate my breakfast and as eleven o'clock approached I walked out to the quidditch pitch with the rest of the students and took a seat in the stands. I saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin team enter the pitch. Madam Hooch, the quidditch teacher, walked up towards them and asked the captains (Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint) to shake hands. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cheered on the Gryffindor team along with the Gryffindor crowd. The Slytherins booed and hissed at the Gryffindors.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three ... two ... one ..." The crowd roared as the fourteen players rose towards the sky. I saw Harry fly higher than the others, looking around for the Snitch. Malfoy shot by Harry, obviously showing off the speed of his broom. Suddenly a bludger came pelting towards him; Harry managed to avoid it narrowly. George flew past him and gave the bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, a Slytherin chaser. The bludger however changed direction in mid-air and shot straight for Harry again.

Harry dropped quickly to avoid it and George managed to hit it hard towards Malfoy. But yet again the bludger turned back at shot towards Harry's head. Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed towards the other end of the pitch. The bludger was still trailing after him. What was going on bludgers weren't supposed target one player.

Fred was waiting for the bludger, Harry ducked as Fred swung at the bludger; the bludger was knocked off course. Fred yelled something happily but then stopped as the bludger pelted after Harry and he was forced to fly off at full speed.

It started to rain, I pulled my hat over my ears and pulled my cloak around me tighter.

"Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero," I heard Lee Jordan yell over the crowd. Fred and George were now flying very close to Harry and kept hitting the bludger away but it kept coming back. Madam Hooch blew her whistle signalling that a time out had been called. Harry, Fred and George landed next to the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"What is going on?" Ron asked Hermione. They were both sat next to me.

"I don't know Ron, but it seems like someone has tampered with the bludger," Hermione said looking worried. "I hope they figure out what to do." Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the teams kicked off from the ground again. I watched Harry flying higher and higher with the bludger following him. The rain was falling more heavily now and Harry kept swerving, zig-zagging, spiralling to avoid being hit. Some people in the crowd were laughing at Harry's display.

Malfoy was flying near Harry again and he said something to him and then laughed. Harry turned to look at him and stopped.

WHAM!

He stayed still too long and the bludger had smacked into his elbow. Harry flew right at Malfoy, I looked in his direction and realised why. The snitch was hovering right above Malfoy's ear and he was too busy laughing at Harry to notice. Malfoy saw Harry coming towards him and must have thought that he was about to attack him, he swerved out of Harry's way. Harry took his left hand off the broom as well and grabbed the snitch. He was now only holding the broom with his legs, I yelled along with the crowd as Harry headed straight for the ground. He landed in the mud and rolled off his broom.

I ran off behind Ron and Hermione towards the pitch. Harry, who had fainted, was soon surrounded by a lot of Gryffindors and Professor Lockhart was looking over him. Harry awoke, slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh no, not you," Harry moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart said loudly, to the crowd. I think he did know exactly what he was saying. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks ..." Harry tried to sit but winced at the pain, Colin started to take pictures of Harry. "I don't want a photo of this, Colin."

"Lie back, Harry," Lockhart said soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used it countless times."

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" Harry said through clenched teeth. I was with Harry on that.

"He should really, Professor," Wood said grinning and covered in mud. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say." I saw Fred and George trying to wrestle the bludger into a box.

"Stand back," Lockhart said rolling up his jade-green sleeves.

"No – don't –" Harry said weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it at Harry's arm. I gasped and so did a lot of others, because poking out of the end of Harry's sleeve was what looked like a thick, flesh coloured rubber glove. Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bone, he had removed them. Colin was clicking away madly and Harry hadn't looked down yet.

"Ah," Lockhart said. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing – ah, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? – and Madam Pomfrey will be able to – er – tidy up a bit." As Harry got up he took a deep breath and looked down, he looked like he was about to pass out. Ron and Hermione helped him back to the castle and everyone else dispersed.

I went to the common room with the other Gryffindors and we sat around talking for a while. I watched them play Wizard chess and Exploding Snap.

---

After dinner I headed back to the Gryffindor common room. I sat in my dormitory, on my bed and wrote to Tom. A while later I went down to the common room and I saw Colin sneaking out of the common room with a bunch of grapes.

~*~

I was stood outside the portrait of the fat lady and I couldn't remember how I got there. I said the password, walked inside and quickly went to bed, feeling very anxious as to what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Well there you go, hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay, internet problems. The next two chapters will be up in a bit. Read and Review please =]


	7. Frustration

---: Same day but later on

~*~: Lapse in memory

* * *

Chapter 7 - Frustration

**Sunday 22****nd**** November 1992**

I walked out of the great hall, not feeling hungry anymore. I entered an empty classroom again. I took out my diary quickly, along with a quill and bottle of ink.

_Tom, a boy in my year was attacked last night and I don't know what I was doing at the time. _

I sat there waiting for him to reply. He told me that I must have fallen asleep and not realised it, it was the middle of the night. I closed the diary and put it back in my pocket. I sighed as I thought about tomorrow and the news about Colin spreading through the school by then.

**Monday 23****rd**** November 1992**

I walked out of Charms feeling even more distraught, Colin sat next to me in Charms and looking at his empty seat had made me feel uneasy all lesson.

Fred and George weren't really helping; they kept covering themselves in boils and jumping out from behind statues to scare me.

**Wednesday 25****th**** November 1992**

I walked to my History of Magic class quietly. The last couple of days hadn't gotten any better, although Fred and George had stopped trying to scare after Percy threatened to tell mum. I sat down next to Natalie and took out my copy of 'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot.

**Tuesday 8****th**** December 1992**

I was sat in the common room doing my latest Potions' homework, when Professor McGonagall came round to collect the names of people staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. I signed up, as all us Weasleys were staying for the holidays. Natalie, Sarah and Allison were all going home for Christmas. Nikki was going on holiday with her family in Europe.

**Thursday 17****th**** December 1992**

I walked inside the castle after my Herbology lesson and saw a bunch of people crowded around the notice board. I walked over with the rest of my class to see what was going on. I saw Harry approach with Ron and Hermione. They walked over to Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, as I read the notice board. A Duelling Club was starting, that could be useful.

"They're starting a Duelling Club!" said Seamus loudly. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind duelling lessons, they might come in handy one of these days ..."

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Ron but he looked at the sign with interest. I walked off to my Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson and decided that I would go to the Duelling Club.

---

At eight o'clock I hurried to the great hall and walked inside. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black tonight and all the students seemed to be packed in the hall. I looked around wondering who was going to teach us when Lockhart walked onto the stage in plum coloured robes accompanied by Snape, in his usual black.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" Lockhart said happily. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions – for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape." Lockhart flashed a wide smile at this. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry – you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed. Then they raised their wands in front them. "As you can see, we are holding our wands in the acceptable combat position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course. One – two – three –"

Both of them swung their wands up and over their shoulders. Snape cried: '_Expelliarmus!'_ There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: he flew backwards off the stage, smashed into the wall and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Hermione along with a lot of other girls seemed to be peering over to see if he was alright. Lockhart unsteadily got to his feet, his wavy hair was now standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" Lockhart said coming back over to the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm – as you see, I've lost my wand – ah, thank you, Miss Brown. Yes an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However I felt it would be instructive to let them see ..." Snape was looking murderous and I think Lockhart noticed because he quickly said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me ..." They moved through the crowd pairing people up. I was paired up with Darla Benz of Slytherin, I saw Harry being paired with Malfoy and Hermione being paired with some big Slytherin girl.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, he was now back on the platform. "And bow!" I inclined my head towards Benz but didn't take my eyes off her. "Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent – _only _to disarm them – we don't want any accidents. One ... two ... three ..."

Benz swung her wand over her shoulder before Lockhart even got to three, she sent a curse my way, it hit me in the stomach and knocked me backwards. I got up quickly.

"I said _disarm _only!" Lockhart shouted over the battling crowd. I shot the bat – bogey hex at Benz. I had found it in a book in the library and hadn't had a chance to use it, until now.

"Eww," Benz said trying to escape the hex.

"I think I'm gonna like this spell," I said smiling in her direction and I made a mental note to improve the casting, to make it even better.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Snape shouted and all the spells that were being cast stopped. I looked around and saw that a haze of greenish smoke was hovering near where Harry, Ron and Hermione were. Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologising for whatever his broken wand had done. Hermione and the big Slytherin girl were still moving; the Slytherin girl had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain. Harry leapt forward and with difficultly pulled the girl off Hermione.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, going through the crowd. "Up you get, Macmillan ... careful there, Miss Fawcett ... pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot ... I think I'd better teach you how to _block _unfriendly spells. Let's have a volunteer pair – Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you?"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," Snape said. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a match box. How about Malfoy and Potter?" Snape said this with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the Hall as the crowd backed away to give them room. I hope Harry teaches Malfoy a lesson. Lockhart was showing Harry something, he did a complicated sort of wiggling action and then dropped his wand. Snape whispered something into Malfoy's ear, now I was worried for Harry. Lockhart straightened up. "Three – two – one – go!" Malfoy raised his wand and bellowed,

"_Serpensortia!_" The end of his wand exploded, a long black snake shot out of it and fell on the floor between them and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed away.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape clearly enjoying this. "I'll get rid of it ..."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He waved his wand at the snake, but instead of making it vanish, he made it fly up ten feet in the air and then fall back down to the floor with a loud smack. The snake was now very angry and headed straight for Justin Finch-Flethcley. Harry stepped forward and _hissed _at the snake. Harry was speaking Parseltongue to the snake, which turned to look at him and stopped advancing. At least that's what I think, but by the looks of it nobody else does.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin asked Harry but before he could reply, Justin stormed out of the hall. Ron pulled Harry out of the hall with Hermione, as everyone began muttering about the event that had just taken place. I walked out the hall and went to find somewhere quiet to write to Tom.

_Tom, Harry's a parselmouth. He spoke it in front of everyone today. But by the look on his face I don't think he realised he was doing it. What do you think this means? The way everyone was talking I think they're all gonna think that Harry's the heir of Slytherin now. _

**Friday 18****th**** December 1992**

The snow that had started last night, had turned into a blizzard by the morning. Due to this all the Herbology lessons that day had been cancelled as Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, which she wouldn't trust anyone else with. Now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow to be able to revive Mrs Norris and Colin. So I just decide to go to the library to double check my Potions homework. I walked towards the library slowly after breakfast.

~*~

I was stood in the dungeons. How did I get here? I checked the time, there were 10 minutes till my Potions lesson started. I noticed that I once again had rooster feathers on my robes. I quickly cleaned them off, wiped off the tears that had started to fall down my face and then I told Tom about it, before I went to Potions, my last class till after the holidays.

I walked out of the dungeons and to the great hall for lunch.

After lunch, I decided to go back to the common room and talk to Tom again. I walked up the marble staircase and towards the grand staircase.

~*~

I was standing in the entrance hall, once again. I saw people entering the great hall and realised that it was time for dinner. Shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts now circulating I walked in, sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat my dinner.

Half way through dinner I found out that there had been another attack, a double attack. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. There was major panic now, mainly due to what had happened to Nick. Everyone was wondering what could possibly be so powerful as to harm someone, who was already dead. There was a mad rush to book seats on the Hogwarts Express, so that students could go home for the holidays. At this rate there weren't going to be many students left at Hogwarts. I wrote to Tom explaining everything that happened.

_There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad. _

**Saturday 19****th**** December 1992**

The term finally ended, which was a relief, as people still strongly believed that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. Fred and George thought this was really funny and kept marching ahead of Harry in the corridors shouting, "Make way for the heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through ..." Percy disapproved of this behaviour.

"It is _not _a laughing matter," he told them coldly.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George. I agreed with Percy for once, it was not funny.

"Oh, _don't,_" I told them every time Fred asked Harry loudly who he was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Harry off with a large clove of garlic when they met.

Harry and Hermione, my brothers and I were the only Gryffindors left at Hogwarts, which wasn't so bad. This meant that we could play Exploding Snap loudly and practice duelling in private. Fred and George had decided to stay at Hogwarts along with me rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mum and Dad. Percy, who disapproved of what he termed childish behaviour didn't spend much time in the Gryffindor common room.

**Friday 25****th**** December 1992 **

I woke up and stretched out. I saw a pile of presents on the end of my bed and realised that it was Christmas morning. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and grabbed the first present I got. Mum had made another jumper this year but this one was scarlet in colour, probably to represent me being in Gryffindor. She also sent me a plum cake as well. Bill had sent me a book about ancient Egyptian wizards and Charlie got me a miniature model of an Antipodean Opaleye. Percy got me a book on a book about the history of Prefects, why he thought I would like that I don't know. Fred and George got me some stuff some Dervish and Bangs and Ron got me 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Natalie had gotten me a pack of chocolate frogs, Sarah me a big bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Allison got me a nice quill and a bottle of ink that changes colour as you write and Nikki got me luxury box of swets with a bit of everything init. I put my presents on my bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I spent the day with Fred and George; we joked around and had a snow ball fight. I listened as they came up with ideas to annoy Percy.

It was time for dinner, so we walked down to the great hall. The great hall looked magnificent; there were a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe criss-crossing the ceiling. Enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favourite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly the more eggnog he consumed. Percy kept asking us what we were sniggering at, he didn't realise that Fred had bewitched his Prefect badge so that it now read 'Pinhead'.

Hermione walked out the hall with Harry and Ron after about three helpings of Christmas pudding. I stayed in the great hall a little longer with the twins and then we headed up to Gryffindor tower. I watched the twins play exploding snap as I ate my sweets.

Harry and Ron returned to the common room later and Percy, who had only just got back a while ago himself, asked why they were so late. They told us that they had to take Hermione to the Hospital Wing but wouldn't explain why. I got really worried but they explained that she had not been petrified and she had just had some sort of accident.

**Thursday 31****st**** December 1992**

I was currently sat in the common room in front of the fire reading my new 'Qudditch through the ages' book. Fred and George had gone to the kitchens to steal some food for our midnight party. I closed the book and stared at the fire thinking hard. On Halloween I was walking to the Gryffindor common room and then ... um ... Right, when Colin was attacked I was in the common room and then the next second I was standing outside in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. On the last day of the first term Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were attacked and I ended up outside and I don't know how. Maybe I should talk to Tom again. I took out the diary and a quill. I dipped it into the ink bottle.

_I'm worried about the attacks. Why can't I remember where I was when they occurred._

_**We sometimes block out unpleasant events subconsciously.**_ Tom wrote back.

_I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom! _

_**Don't be ridiculous, you can't possibly be Slytherin's heir can you?**_ Tom wrote to me again.

_I don't – Fred and George are back, I got to go_

I put the diary in my pocket quickly and helped the twins with the food as Percy entered the common room. I couldn't help but think that I had to figure out where I was at the times of these attacks. There has to be a reason that I can't remember.

"Alright one minute countdown," Fred said.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Percy asked.

"They're in the hospital wing with Hermione," George said.

I looked at my watch 10 seconds left, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Happy New Year!

**Sunday 3****rd**** January 1993**

Everyone gets back from their Christmas holidays today. I just finished the last of my homework and put it away. I headed down to dinner where the rest of school was. I sat down next to Nikki and Sarah, with Natalie and Allison in front of me.

I think I've been strangling roosters, I had rooster feathers over my body twice and I checked, two roosters were killed last term. I'm starting to think that there may be something wrong with the diary.

**Thursday 14****th**** January 1993**

I walked quickly to the girl's bathroom after dinner. I walked inside and checked to make sure that no one was inside. It's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, so no one would be here. I made sure Myrtle wasn't here as well. I walked to a cubicle and took out the diary. I chucked it in the toilet and ran out of the bathroom quickly. I went to the library and took out my Defence Against the Dark Arts homework ('Write a poem about how Lockhart defeated a Troll').

**Monday 1****st**** February 1993 **

Hermione returned from the hospital today, which made me feel better. Most students felt relived as they had been worried that there had been another attack.

Today had gone by quite well, lessons were good and everyone seemed to be in higher spirits since there hadn't been any attacks since the ones on Justin and Nick.

Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to think that he himself had stopped the attacks. I overheard him telling McGonagall.

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerve," he said tapping his nose knowingly and winking. "I think the chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught them. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on them." I saw Harry was in earshot and could hear his nonsense as well. "You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing ..." I had a bad feeling about this.

---

I walked towards the library, I need to get my History of Magic homework finished. I heard a noise from a nearby classroom, I figured I would have a look and as soon as I opened the door and walked in, I wish I hadn't. Percy was in the empty classroom with a Ravenclaw girl and they were kissing. I giggled at the view in front of me and looked down. They broke apart quickly.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I was just on my way to the library and I heard something," I replied trying not to laugh at the look on Percy's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well ... I ... Look Ginny don't tell the others please," Percy said pleadingly. "The twins would be unbearable."

"I won't say anything," I told Percy, I turned and walked out, leaving behind two very red sixth years.

**Monday 14****th**** February 1993 **(_It's actually a Sunday but J K Rowling mentioned lessons so I guess she wanted it to be on a school day)._

I walked into the great hall for breakfast and blinked a few times. The walls were covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Ron and Hermione walked in and sat down. Ron looked rather disgusted and Hermione seemed to be giggling. Harry walked in and looked shocked and then walked over and sat down next to them. Harry asked them something and Ron pointed to the staff table where Lockhart was, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations. He waved for silence, the rest of the teachers looked stony-faced, and they were obviously against this idea.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all – and it doesn't end here!" Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the Entrance Hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. They were wearing golden wings and carrying harps. "My friendly, card-carrying cupids! They will be roving around the school today delivering your Valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!" Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands and Snape looked like he would anyone who asked him how to make a Love Potion. I walked out of the great hall with the girls and as we passed Ron, Harry and Hermione, I heard Ron say; "Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six." Hermione suddenly became interested in searching her bag and didn't answer. I smiled a little and walked to Charms.

All day long dwarfs kept barging into classes to deliver Valentines much to the annoyance of the teachers. I was sat in Defence Against the Dark Arts thinking, I had a piece of parchment in front of me. I finally wrote down my Valentine for Harry, satisfied I put it in an envelope and wrote Harry's name on top of it and put it in my robe pocket just as the bell rang.

I saw a dwarf nearby as I left the classroom, I told the girls I would catch up and walked up to the dwarf. I took out my Valentine and was about to hand it to him but I decided not to. I was about to put it back into my pocket when it was taken out of my hand by Lockhart.

"Don't be so nervous, here you go," Lockhart said handing it over to the dwarf. I opened my mouth to protest but Lockhart cut me off. "Oh I know, you want it to be a singing Valentine. No problem, remember to sing it when you give it." Lockhart told the dwarf before shooing him off. I stood there frozen in shock, the sound of the bell ringing brought me back to reality. I ran off to History of Magic dreading the rest of the day.

---

I walked down a corridor with the rest of the Gryffindors from my year. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione headed in the opposite way with the rest of the second year Gryffindors.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a dwarf and started elbowing people out of the way. The dwarf reached him quickly before Harry had hardly moved. "I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person." The dwarf twanged his harp, oh no this is gonna be awful. Harry's gonna hate me. "Stay still!" The dwarf grabbed a hold of Harry's bag and pulled him back.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging. With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over the lot. He scrambled around trying to pick it all up quickly, causing a hold-up in the corridor.

"What's going on here?" came the voice of Draco Malfoy. Oh Harry is really going to hate me now.

"What's all this commotion?" said Percy arriving at the scene. Harry tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor.

"Right," said the dwarf, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your singing Valentine:

'_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard. _

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.'_

Everyone was laughing, some were absolutely hysterical. Percy tried to disperse the crowd.

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off you to class, now," he said, shooing some of the younger students away. "_And _you, Malfoy." Malfoy reached down and grabbed something, which he showed to these two guys that I think were called Crabbe and Goyle.

"Give that back," said Harry quietly.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" Malfoy said. A hush fell over the on lookers and I noticed that Malfoy was holding Tom's diary, the one I had got rid of. Harry's had it this whole time. Oh no! What if he figured out how to use it? What if Tom told him everything I had told Tom? A look of pure horror spread across my face as I looked at Harry and then the diary.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," Percy said sternly.

"When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary at Harry tauntingly.

"As a school Prefect –" Percy began to say but Harry pulled out his wand and shouted '_Expelliarmus!'_ and the diary shot out of Malfoy's hand and into the air, Ron caught it grinning broadly. "Harry! No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!" Malfoy looked furious and as I passed him to go down the stiars to head to Herbology, he yelled after me.

"I don't think Potter liked your Valentine much!" Malfoy laughed and I covered my face with my hands as I hurried away.

---

I was sitting in the common room thinking about how I could get the diary back from Harry. I need it back to make sure Harry doesn't know anything, what if he told him about the roosters. Harry left to go to bed before anyone else, making me even more anxious.

**Saturday 10****th**** April 1993**

Easter holidays had started and I spent most of the holidays doing all the homework we were given and trying to come up with ways to get the diary back from Harry. The second years were to make decisions on the new classes they wanted to do for their third year.

Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff next and Oliver Wood was insisting on practises every evening after dinner.

**Friday 30****th**** April 1993 **

I watched as Harry left the great hall with his broomstick following the rest of the Gryffindor team. I quickly went to the common room and made sure all of the boys from Harry's dormitory were gone. I walked into the room and quickly went to Harry's bed pulling the sheets off, I pulled out the drawer from the bedside cabinet and upturned it onto the bed looking through, not here. I opened his trunk, looking through the pockets of his robe (I may have ripped it). I frantically searched the rest of the trunk, throwing everything out of it. Ah ha, I found it. I shoved it in my pocket before I quickly went to my dormitory. I sat in my bed and took out the diary before writing init.

_Tom, I saw Harry with the diary and I wanted to make sure you didn't tell him anything I told you. About my feelings for him or even about the roosters. _

_**Ginny, of course not. Why would I repeat your secrets to him? **_Tom wrote back, instantly making me feel relieved. I heard Harry walking into his dormitory after Neville talking to Neville. I listened as the rest of the second-year boys arrived. I heard Dean swear loudly and some muffled voices and I felt a bit guilty for wrecking Harry's things but I panicked, I didn't know what else to do.

**Saturday 1****st**** May 1993**

I went down to breakfast and ate my breakfast with the girls. I felt a bit sick so I told them I'd meet up with them later and went to one of the bathrooms that was nearest, it was Moaning Myrtle's oh well. I opened the door and walked in.

~*~

I was standing in the corridor near the portrait of the Fat Lady. Oh this is so annoying. I felt the tears roll down my eyes in frustration, I don't even have control of my tears. I heard voices headed towards where I was and I quickly wiped away my tears but they weren't stopping. I hid nearby as the crowd of Gryffindors approached. I heard Wood complaining about the match being cancelled. I joined the crowd and entered the common room with them. As I sat down I could hear conversations, letting me know that everyone was afraid that there had been another attack.

McGonagall entered the common room with Harry and Ron and by the looks on their faces I could tell who may have been attacked. My theory was proved as McGonagall told us that Hermione Granger and a sixth year Ravenclaw named Penelope Clearwater had been attacked and now lay in the Hospital Wing.

"All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are postponed. There will be no more evening activities," McGonagall said to all the Gryffindors and rolled up the parchment that she had been reading from and then said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." She awkwardly climbed out of the portrait hole and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff," said Lee Jordan. "Haven't _any _the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it _obvious_ all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The _heir_ of Slytherin, the _monster_ of Slytherin – why don't they chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared to nods and scattered applause. It's not a Slytherin, I know that. I saw Percy sitting in a chair looking pale and stunned. Penelope Clearwater was the girl I saw him with, his girlfriend the one he's been writing to all summer. He told me afterwards when he came to make sure I wouldn't say anything. The look on Percy's face made me feel worse.

* * *

Read and review please!! =]


	8. The True Heir of Slytherin

---: Same day but later on

~*~: Lapse in memory

* * *

Chapter 8 – The True Heir of Slytherin

**Monday 24****th**** May 1993**

There was now constant panic, because Dumbledore was gone. No one was ever left alone anywhere. I felt so guilty and I didn't know if I could tell anyone, I was afraid of what they might think of me afterwards. I sat quietly in a chair watching Ron and Harry playing Exploding Snap with Fred and George. It was past midnight when I decide to turn in for the night. Fred and George followed suit.

**Tuesday 25****th**** May 1993**

I was sat in History of Magic when Professor Bins entered through the blackboard and announced that exams would take place next week. The whole class groaned at this and complained, the Slytherins louder than us.

I walked out of the last lesson of the day, Potions and went to the library by myself. I might as well revise.

**Friday 28****th**** May 1993**

The guilt was eating me up inside, I didn't know what to do. I walked into the great hall and sat down for breakfast. Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.

"I have good news," she said, and the great hall erupted instead of falling silent.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" yelled several people joyfully.

"You've caught the heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl on the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" Wood roared excitedly. When everyone had quietened down McGonagall continued.

"Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit." There was an explosion of cheering once McGonagall finished. I however didn't feel that great, what if they remember me being there? I quickly stood up and walked over to Ron and Harry. I took a seat next to Ron, twisting my hands in my lap, I felt so nervous.

"What's up?" Ron asked. I didn't reply instead I glanced up and down the Gryffindor table, scared and made sure Percy wasn't around. "Spit it out."

"I've got to tell you something," I mumbled, making sure not to look at Harry when I told them.

"What is it?" Harry asked. I tried to think of how to tell them, I couldn't find the right words.

"_What?_" Ron asked. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly so only Ron and I could hear him.

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?" I drew a deep breath, ready to tell them, when Percy walked over.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty," Percy said tiredly. I jumped up quickly, looking towards Percy frightened and hurried off.

I didn't go to Herbology like I was supposed to, I didn't feel like it. I walked around for a while and then I went into an empty class room for a while.

~*~

I woke up and looked around I was in a dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with carved serpants rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. Behind me was a statue high as the Chamber itself. The giant face above was ancient and monkey-like, with a long thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stood on the smooth chamber floor. The diary was on the floor next to me and I picked it up to look at it. The diary began to glow weirdly and I quickly put it down on the floor and backed away. Then a tall, black-haired boy emerged from the diary. I stared in shock as I realised that it was Tom Riddle, he was sort of blurred around the edges. He looked at me and smirked. I backed away further hitting the statue, I stood up with difficulty as I felt so weak. I tried to move away but I fell to my knees and then fell face forward on the floor.

~*~

I woke up feeling really tired, I realised what happened before and sat up quickly. I looked at the huge form of a giant dead serpent, then at Harry, with his blood-soaked robes, and then to the diary in his hand. I gasped realising that Harry knew and that he had saved me and tears began to pour down my face.

"Harry – oh, Harry – I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy. It was _me_, Harry – but I – I s-swear I d-didn't mean to – R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over – and – _how_ did you kill that – that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I remember is him coming out of the diary –"

"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary and showing me the hole in it. "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the Basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here –"

"I'm going to be expelled!" I wept as Harry helped to my feet. "I've been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and – _w-what'll Mum and Dad say?_" A scarlet bird was waiting for us, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Harry urged me forward; we stepped over the dead Basilisk, through the echoing gloom and into a tunnel. I heard the stone doors close behind us with a soft hiss. After a few minutes of walking up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached my ears.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's OK! I've got her!" I heard Ron cheer and we turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through a sizable gap, I'm guessing he had made, in what looked like a rock fall.

"Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull me through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?" He tried to hug me, but I held him off sobbing, he won't want to hug me when he finds out everything was my fault. "But you're OK, Ginny. It's over now, it's – where did that bird come from?" The bird had come through the gap after me.

"He's Dumbledore's," Harry said squeezing through himself.

"And how come you've got a _sword_?" Ron asked, gapping at the ruby encrusted sword Harry was holding, that I hadn't noticed before.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," Harry said, with a sideways glance at me.

"But –"

"Later," Harry said quickly. "Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there," Ron said, grinning and jerking his head up the tunnel towards the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see." Led by the bird, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, we walked all the way to the mouth of the pipe. Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself. "His memory's gone. The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself." Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all.

"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry. Harry looked up at the long pipe.

"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" he said to Ron. Ron shook his head, but the bird flew past and into the tunnel and looked at Harry, shaking his long golden tail feathers.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold ..." Ron said, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there."

"Fawkes," said Harry "isn't an ordinary bird." He turned quickly to the rest of us. "We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart –"

"He means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.

"- You hold Ginny's other hand." Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat, which I also hadn't noticed, into his belt. Ron took hold of the back of his robes, and Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes's tail feathers. An extraordinary lightness spread through my whole body as with a whoosh, we were flying upwards through the pipe. Lockhart who was holding my hand was shouting, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" All four of us hit the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and the sink slid back into place. Myrtle stared at us.

"You're alive," she said to Harry.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," Harry said grimly, wiping his glasses.

"Oh, well ... I'd just been thinking. If you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," Myrtle said blushing silver.

"Urgh!" said Ron as we left the bathroom, for the dark deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's got _fond_ of you! You've got competition, Ginny!" I was still crying, I hadn't stopped since we left the Chamber. "Where now?" Harry pointed, Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. We walked after him and moments later, we stood outside Professor McGonagall's office. Harry knocked and pushed the door open.

For a moment there was silence as the four of us stood in the doorway covered in muck and slime. Then there was a scream.

"_Ginny!_" Mum had been sat by the fire crying. She now strode over with Dad and both of them engulfed me in a hug. Mum then grabbed Ron and Harry and hugged them tightly. "You saved her! You saved her! _How _did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly. Professor Dumbledore was stood by the mantelpiece beaming at them. Mum let go of Harry, who walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword and what remained of Riddle's diary. Then Harry started telling them the whole story, and when he got to the part where he found out where the Chamber of Secrets was, Professor McGonagall interrupted him.

"Very well," she said making Harry pause. "So you found out where the entrance was – breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add – but how on _earth_ did you all get out alive, Potter?" Harry carried on telling hem the rest as I stood with my head against Mum's shoulder, I was still crying. Harry stopped talking suddenly, he hadn't mentioned me or the diary yet. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly.

"What interests _me_ most," Dumbledore said gently "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

"W-what's that?"said Dad in a stunned voice. "_You Know who?_ En-enchant _Ginny?_ But Ginny's not ... Ginny hasn't been ... has she?"

"It was this diary," Harry said quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote in it when he was sixteen." Dumbledore took the diary and looked at it.

"Brilliant, of course he was the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen," Dumbledore said and turned around to face the Weasleys. "Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving school ... travelled far and wide ... sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognisable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But Ginny," said Mum "what's our Ginny got to do with – with – _him_?"

"His d-diary!" I sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year –"

"_Ginny_!" Dad said flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you _anything_? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself _if you can't see where it keeps its brain. _Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!"

"I d-didn't know," I sobbed. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it ..."

"Miss Weasley should go up to the Hospital Wing straight away," Dumbledore interrupted me. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode to the door and opened it. I felt relieved at least I wasn't being expelled from school. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at me. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice – I dare say the Basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's OK!" Ron said brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done," said Dumbledore. Mum led me out, followed by Dad, who still looked shaken. We walked up to the hospital wing quietly, as we entered I could see Colin sitting up in bed, Nearly Headless Nick was floating around happily and Filch was holding a newly awakened Mrs Norris. Madam Pomfrey was stood next to the bed in which Justin was lying when we walked in. She walked over to us and Mum explained everything to her quickly, me being taken and being enchanted by the diary. Madam Pomfrey sat me down on an empty bed and checked me over. After several minutes she declared that I was OK. I just needed food and bed rest. She suggested I go down to the celebration feast with the rest of the school.

After Mum and Dad were absolutely sure that I was OK they left to go home. Justin had been awoken and he felt terrible about suspecting Harry and he said he wasn't mad at me as it wasn't my fault, he could tell I was in a trance. I went down to the feast and sat down at the Gryffindor table and talked to the girls. They told me that it was OK and it happens, I can't believe no one's angry at me. Everybody was in their pyjamas and the celebrations lasted all night.

Hermione came running in saying, "You solved it! You solved it!" to Harry and Ron. Justin rushed over from the Hufflepuff table to Harry and apologised for suspecting him, whilst shaking his hand. Professor McGonagall stood, getting everyone's attention.

"As a school treat all exams have been cancelled," she said before sitting down. I heard Hermione saying, "Oh, no" to this announcement. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement as well.

"I would just like to say that unfortunately," he said to the students, "Professor Lockhart will be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he has to go away and get his memory back." Everyone cheered and quite a few teachers joined in as well.

Hagrid turned up at half past three in the morning, cuffing Harry and Ron hard on the shoulders, sending them into their plates of trifle. Harry and Ron's four hundred points secured the house cup for Gryffindor meaning that we won two years in a row, according to Percy.

**Saturday 26****th**** June 1993 **

The rest of the summer term had gone passed in a haze of sunshine. I was perfectly happy now and had spent the last month hanging out with the girls outside by the lake. Hogwarts was back to normal, except that Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled, so we had more free time to relax and I had to write to Mum and Dad every day. Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor, which made Draco Malfoy look resentful and sulky.

Today we were heading home for the holidays. I sat in a compartment with Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione. We played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster Fireworks, and practised disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at that.

We were nearly at King's Cross station when Harry turned to ask me something.

"Ginny – what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

"Oh, that," I said, giggling. "Well – Percy's got a _girlfriend._" Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.

"_What?_" he asked.

"It's that Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater," I said. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was – you know – attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" I added anxiously, I know Percy can be annoying bit I do feel like we shouldn't tease him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking as if his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not," said George, sniggering. Great so much for them not saying anything, oh well, that's why I love them.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. We gathered our thing as Harry started scribbling something down and turning to Ron and Hermione.

"This is called a telephone number," he told Ron, copying the number thing down twice and tearing the parchment in two and one to each of them. "I told your Dad how to use a telephone last summer, he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys, OK? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to ..."

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione, as we got off the train and joined the crowd thronging towards the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"

"Proud?" said Harry, as I stood behind him with Fred and George. "Are you mad? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious ..."

And then the three of them walked through the barrier. I followed with the twins and we walked up to Mum. I saw Harry leave with his uncle and thought about the next time I would see him.

* * *

What did you think? I hope you liked it. I am currently working on chapter 9, hopefully I should have it up soon. Read and review!! =]


	9. Pyramids and Black

**Here we go, we're finally on third book! Yay! Hope you like it =]**

Chapter 9 – Pyramids and Black

**Friday 2****nd**** July 1993 **

It's been a week since we've been home. My life has pretty much turned to normal, although Dad insists on inspecting everything I buy. While Fred and George are down in the village I take their brooms and fly them around in the paddock. I heard Ron saying he was going to the village to use the fellytone. I asked if I could come, I want to see how they work. We walked down to the phone box and Ron went in and I followed, it was big enough to fit us both in. He took out some weird looking silver coins that were apparently Muggle change. He put it in the slot at the top of the metal contraption and lifted up, what must be the thing you talk in. He took out the piece of paper Harry had given him and pressed the right numbers on the thing and waited. I could hear a ringing through the thing Ron held to his ear. Someone must have answered as Ron started talking or shouting into the thing.

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I – WANT – TO – TALK – TO – HARRY – POTTER!" Then I heard the person on the other end shout as loud as Ron.

"WHO IS THIS? WHO ARE YOU?" It sounded like Harry's uncle and he didn't sound happy.

"RON – WEASLEY," Ron shouted back, thinking he was making progress. "I'M – A FRIEND – OF – HARRY'S – FROM – SCHOOL – "

"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" roared Harry's uncle at Ron. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!" The thing went dead, Ron put it back in its place and took the change that came out of the shoot at the bottom. We opened the door and walked out.

"I don't think that went well at all," I told him.

"Yeah, I hope I didn't get him in too much trouble," Ron said as we walked back to the house. "I'll ask Dad about it."

Ron wrote Hermione a letter to warn her about what happened when he had called. Dad told Ron that he probably shouldn't have shouted.

**Monday 19****th**** July 1993**

I was sat eating my breakfast when a barn owl flew in through the open kitchen window. The owl waited, I'm guessing for whoever that letter was for. Fred looked at the letter.

"Percy! There's a letter from Hogwarts here for you!" Fred yelled, so that Percy could hear him from his room. Percy hurried downstairs and into the kitchen, he took the letter from the owl. As he read the letter a grin spread across his face. He looked in the envelope and took out a silver badge that said 'Head Boy' on it. "Percy's Head Boy, great Mum is going to be awful." Percy had walked off to find Mum and show her the badge, she went on and on about how proud she was of him. When Dad got home he was the same. This was so going to go to Percy's head.

**Thursday 22****nd**** July 1993**

Mum came into the living room quickly, calling all of us to join her.

"Kids your Dad just won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw," Mum said excitedly. "Seven hundred galleons! We are planning a holiday in Egypt, so you need to pack, while I contact Charlie."

"Wow, this is great," Ron said getting up. "Mum, does this mean I can get a new wand?"

"Of course, dear," Mum said smiling happily as she grabbed some parchment, quill and ink to write to Charlie.

"Mum, when exactly are we leaving?" Fred asked getting up and looking very excited.

"Oh, your Dad wants to leave tomorrow evening," Mum said not looking up from the letter she was writing. "He wants to spend a month in Egypt. He's going to sort everything out with work, before he gets home today."

"OK, then we better start packing," Percy said in his usual bossy tone. I walked upstairs to my room. I opened my wardrobe and looked through my clothes, thinking about what to pack. We may not be able to come back home before we leave for school, according to Mum, so best pack everything (I left the Lockhart books at home). I put all my clothes for cold weather at the bottom of my trunk and then put all of my other things and lastly all my clothes suitable for warm weather on top before shutting my trunk. I took my out my Potions homework and sat at my desk doing it until Mum called us down for dinner. Dad was already there at the table.

"Alright kids, it's all set," Dad said with a huge smile on his face. "We have a Portkey for tomorrow afternoon, to take us to Egypt. Bill will meet us there and Charlie is arriving there a while after us."

**Friday 23****rd**** July 1993 **(Daniel Radcliff's birthday, he was four on this date).

All of us held onto the portkey as I felt the familiar pull at my navel and we left Ottery St Catchpole. We landed after a few minutes, Dad remained standing and so did Mum but only because she held on to Dad. The rest of us were on the ground. We got up quickly and joined our parents. We saw Bill walk over to us and I ran over to hug him, he lifted me off the ground. His hair was longer and then the last time I saw it. He said hi to everyone else and then we left to go to the hotel where we were staying, since Bill couldn't fit us all in his apartment. The hotel was near his apartment so that was OK, Charlie was going to stay with him anyway. We went to our rooms, Percy and Ron were sharing (Ron was not at all happy about this), Fred and George were sharing a room as well and I was by myself (Ah benefits of being the only girl). I put the clothes I bought for this holiday into the wardrobe in my room. My room was a decent size with a single bed and a large window, which had a beautiful view.

We decided to have dinner in the hotel and when we were about to start Charlie showed up. I hugged him in greeting and then we all sat down to have dinner together as a family, which we haven't done in a while. Charlie and Bill both sat on either side of me and questioned me about my first year at Hogwarts and I had to keep assuring them that I was OK. They are so overprotective; this is the down side of being the only girl and the youngest.

**Friday 30****th**** July 1993**

We've been in Egypt for a week now and it's been great. Bill's been taking us round all the tombs. The curses the old Egyptian wizards put on them are so bad. We were at the last tomb we are going to see today. Fred, George and Ron walked in after Bill, Charlie, Percy and Dad and their reactions made Mum stop. She told me to wait and went inside, she came out almost immediately and said that I couldn't go inside, which is so unfair, I don't scare that easily.

When the boys and Dad came back out we headed off to the hotel for dinner. I lingered back and got the twins to tell me what was in the last tomb. They told me there were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff. I wanted to see that.

At dinner the Pocket Sneakoscope that Ron had bought for Harry's birthday present kept lighting up and spin around. Bill told Ron that its rubbish sold for tourists and isn't reliable. But I think it was going off because Fred and George had put beetles in Bill's soup.

After dinner Ron went to his room and wrapped up the present and bought it downstairs where everyone was sat. Mum and Dad were off talking with Bill and Charlie. Ron put a letter he had obviously written to Harry along with the Daily Prophet article about Dad winning the prize draw (Which also has a picture that was taken the day after we arrived here) into the envelope with the birthday card. He attached both the envelope and present to Errol and told him to take it to Harry. Errol took off and Ron kept watching him to make sure he left before Mum and Dad got back, since he's not supposed to send Errol on long journeys, that's probably why the sneakoscope was going off again. It scared scabbers, who was in Ron's shirt pocket, but I don't really like scabbers I never have.

**Saturday 31****st**** July 1993**

I walked downstairs for breakfast and Dad passed me a letter, it was my Hogwarts letter. I quickly opened it, it said the normal really that school would begin on the 1st of September and that I should catch the Hogwarts Express then, which will leave at eleven o'clock. I looked at the list of things I needed for second year.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Second-year students will require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

That's not so bad, only two new books needed. I could probably persuade Mum into getting me new robes now. I showed the list to Mum, who looked over it and then gave it back to me. I started eating my breakfast and talked to Bill and Charlie who had just arrived. Fred, George, Percy and Ron came downstairs then and Dad passed them their letters.

"Cool, I get to go to Hogsmeade this year," Ron said excitedly. Oh, I have to wait another year before I can go. "Dad can you sign my permission form?"

"Of course, I'll sign it after breakfast," Dad said and continued to eat his breakfast.

**Wednesday 11****th**** August 1993**

I walked around with Bill, as mum looked around for a nice present for me. I'm now officially twelve. Everyone bought me a little something and loved all my gifts. We had a great day and a lovely dinner to end the day with. Dad had gone out a bought a cake as well, which we cut and ate after dinner.

**Thursday 12****th**** August 1993**

Percy had yesterdays paper in his hand and he just finished with it and put it down on the table. I looked at the heading on the front page which read 'BLACK STILL AT LARGE'. Dad came and sat down looking a little distressed.

"Apparently Harry blew up his aunt, who was visiting and then ran off," Dad said to Ron. "The minister found him and now he's staying at the leaky cauldron for the remainder of the holidays." Ron looked shocked and amused all at once, so did Fred and George.

We set off to go see some more pyramids today, also Bill said he'd show us where he works and all. Fred and George tried to shut Percy in a pyramid but Mum spotted them.

**Sunday 22****nd**** August 1993**

Today is Percy's 17th birthday, which is a pretty big deal as he is now of age. We went to some historical places because Percy wanted to go there. He got a lot of information today and so did the rest of us. Percy had a lot of fun and I'm glad that he enjoyed his birthday.

**Tuesday 31****st**** August 1993**

We entered the Leaky Cauldron and walked over to Tom the barman to book rooms for the night. I went to my room to put my things away. As I came back down the stairs and saw Hermione talking to Ron. Mum told us that we had to hurry up and get our shopping down quickly, she told Ron he could go with Hermione and find Harry. I walked out into Diagon Alley with Mum, Fred, George and Percy. We went to Madam Malkin's and got new robes for the boys and then went to get parchments and ink. Then we went to the Apothecary had refilled all our Potion ingredients. Finally we walked into Flourish and Blotts, there was a large iron cage holding about a hundred books that were fighting with each other on display in the window. The sign above the cage said 'The Monster Book of Monsters'. We walked inside and looked around for the books we needed. I walked around with Mum and found 'The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)' by Miranda Goshawk and 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' by Quentin Trimble. Once the boys had got their books we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron laden with shopping.

I saw Ron, Hermione and Harry talking to dad. I looked down and muttered 'hello'. Percy held out his hand as though he had never met Harry before.

"Harry. How nice to see you," Percy said.

"Hello, Percy," Harry said trying not to laugh.

"I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands.

"Very well, thanks –"

"Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy –"

"Marvellous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing." Percy scowled, I thought it was funny.

"That's enough, now," said Mum.

"Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her, and seized her hand, too. "How really corking to see you –"

"I said, that's enough," said Mum, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" Mum pointed at the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" Mum said, swelling with pride.

"And last," Fred muttered under his breath.

"I don't doubt that," Mum said, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two Prefects."

"What do we want to be Prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life." I giggled at that.

"You want to set a better example to your sister!" Mum snapped.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," Percy said. "I'm going up to change for dinner ..." He disappeared up the stairs and George heaved a sigh and turned to Harry.

---

Dinner that night was very enjoyable, Tom put three tables together so that all of us Weasleys, Hermione and Harry could sit together.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" Fred asked as we ate our chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," Dad said making everyone look up at him. Why was the Ministry providing us with cars?

"Why?" Percy asked curiously before anyone else could.

"It's because of you, Perce," George said seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the bonnets, with HB on them –"

"- for Humongous Bighead," said Fred. Everyone except for Percy and Mum sniggered into their pudding. The twins are always picking on Percy, it's his fault for making it so easy.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," Dad said. "And as I work there, they're doing me a favour ..." Dad's ears went red as he tried to keep his voice casual, he was obviously hiding something.

"Good job, too," Mum said briskly. "Do you realise how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground ... You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mum called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy, so we all headed up to bed, one by one. I entered my room number 14 and made sure I had everything packed. Once I was done I got changed into my nightdress and walked over to my bed. I could hear Percy yelling at Ron about something, sounding like his badge had gone missing. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Read and Review please!! I'll try and update soon. =] =]

* * *


	10. The New Teacher and The Dementors

**Here we go chapter 10! I hope you like it! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 10 – The New Teacher and The Dementors

**Wednesday 1****st**** September 1993 **

I woke up early and quickly got dressed before making sure I had everything. I walked out of my room and bumped into Hermione and the two of us walked downstairs together. I liked Hermione, she was nice, easy to talk to and really smart. We both took seats next to mum as our breakfast was brought over. Dad was ready the Daily Prophet as usual. Hermione and I started talking to mum about school and then she told us about a Love Potion she had brewed when she was in school. The more she told us about it, the gigglier we became. The twins walked down the stairs and a minute later Harry and Ron had emerged as well followed by Percy.

After breakfast there was a lot of fussing as we heaved our trunks down the narrow staircase of the Leaky Cauldron and piled them up near the door, along with Hedwig, and Hermes perched on top. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.

"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't," Ron snapped. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?" He pointed at his chest, indicating the lump. I don't think having a rat and cat among two friends was a good idea but if I had to choose, I'd pick Crookshanks. I love cats and he's so cute. Dad had been waiting outside for the Ministry cars and suddenly stuck his head inside.

"They're here," he said. "Harry, come on." Dad marched Harry outside. Hermione, Ron and Percy followed. I walked out with mum and the twins and got into the second Ministry car with them. The cars were dark green and were driven by a furtive-looking wizard, who was wearing an emerald green velvet suit. The journey to King's Cross didn't take that long at all and we arrived with twenty minutes to spare. The Ministry drivers found us trolleys, unloaded our trunks and after saying by to dad they left.

"Right then," dad said, glancing around. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry." Dad pushed Harry's trolley for him and the two of them leaned forward and disappeared through the barrier. Mum told me and Percy to go next and we decided to run at the barrier and we arrived on the platform panting slightly.

"Ah, there's Penelope!" Percy said, smoothing down his hair and going pink. I looked up at Harry and caught his eye and then we both turned away to hide our laughter as Percy strode over to his girlfriend with his chest thrown out, so that she couldn't miss the shiny new Head Boy badge. Once everyone else had joined us, dad and Harry led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. We loaded our trunks and stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack before going outside to say bye to mum and dad. Mum kissed us all and then Hermione, before turning to Harry.

"Do take care, won't you, Harry?" Mum said as she straightened up. She opened her enormous handbag. "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron ... no, they're not corned beef ... Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear ..." Mum distributed out sandwiches as Harry walked a little away with dad. Once mum was done she started to tell the twins to behave as usual and for us to all take care of ourselves and each other. I gave her a big hug as I noticed it was nearly time to go. Mum hugged me back and then started shepherding us all onto the train. She realised that Harry wasn't with us and looked around, noticing dad talking to Harry.

"Arthur!" she called loudly. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"

"He's coming, Molly!" Dad said as we all got on the train. Fred and George disappeared to find their friend Lee Jordan and Percy went to the prefect's compartment.

"Arthur, quickly!" I heard mum cry. The train started to move, Harry ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open, standing back to let him on. We leant out of the window and waved until the train turned a corner and blocked mum and dad from view. Harry muttered something to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed.

"Go away, Ginny," Ron said.

"Oh, that's nice," I said huffily before stalking off. I wondered down the train looking for my friends. I passed few compartments until I finally found the one with Allison, Sarah, Natalie and Nikki in it. I walked in and all the girls greeted me happily. I sat down and we all started talking about how our summer had been. They were all interested in my summer and wanted to know more about what I did in Egypt.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery darkened outside as the clouds thickened. The witch with the trolley came round and we got a little something to eat. As mid-afternoon approached and it started to rain some of the boys in Gryffindor from our year came to say hi to us as well. As the train sped further north the rain outside started to fall heavily and the windows darkened, making the lanterns flicker into life all along the corridors.

The train suddenly started to slow down and I checked my watch looking confused and so did the rest of the girls.

"We can't be there already," I said.

"Why have we stopped?" Allison asked as me and Nikki looked out the window. Natalie got up and opened the door to look and by the sounds of it a lot of other people were doing the same. The train came to a stop with a jolt and by the sound of the thuds; I could tell that some luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then suddenly the lanterns all went out. I heard Natalie make her way back to her seat to sit down. I cleaned the window and looked out, I couldn't see anything properly but I thought I saw something moving.

"I'm going to see if I can find Ron," I said to the girls and carefully made my way out of the compartment. I walked a bit before I collided with someone and I let out a squeal of pain and so did whoever I had bumped into.

"Who's that?" I asked at the same time as the other person asked the same thing.

"Hermione?" "Ginny?"

"What are you doing?" Hermione's voice asked me.

"I was looking for Ron –"I started to say.

"Come in and sit down –"Hermione said as I walked into their compartment.

"Not here!" Harry said hurriedly as I attempted to sit down. "I'm here!" I blushed and was glad that he could not see that as I walked further in and stood on someone's foot.

"Ouch!" I heard a boy say.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. I didn't know who that was but it sounded like an adult. I heard movements in the corner, there was a soft cackling noise and then a shivering light filled the compartment. I saw man wearing shabby robes holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his young tried looking face and his light-brown hair was flecked with grey. At the moment he looked alert and wary. "Stay where you are." He got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. The door slid open before he could reach it. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the flames was a cloaked figure and a hand was protruding from his cloak. The hand was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. The creature took a slow rattling breath and an intense cold swept over us all. I realised that this was a dementor, dad had told us about them and he always came back shaken whenever he had to go down to Azkaban for any reason. I started shaking as the cold consumed me and I couldn't remember anything good about my life. I saw Harry go rigid and fall out of his seat before he started twitching. The man stood over him and took out his wand pointing it at the dementor.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go," the man said but the dementor didn't move, so he muttered something and something silvery shot out of his wand. The dementor finally glided away. I still couldn't stop shaking, even when the lanterns had come back on and the train had started moving again. Ron and Hermione knelt down next to Harry and started trying to wake him up. He had stopped twitching and Hermione was gently slapping his face to get him to wake up.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?"

"W-what?" Harry said, he had finally woken up. Harry opened his eyes and looked around. The man in the compartment and Neville, a Gryffindor boy in Ron's year were watching Harry. Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," Harry said, I wasn't looking at him. I was huddled in the corner with my knees against my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," Ron said and sounded even more nervous. I looked up at Harry and looked back at me and Neville as well. Why did he think that someone was screaming?

"But I heard screaming –"

A loud snap made us all jump. The man that saved us was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," the man said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help." Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked the man.

"A Dementor," the man replied, as he gave chocolate to the rest of us. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban." We all looked at him as he crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket. "Eat, it'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me ..." He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're ok, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't get it ... what happened?" Harry said.

"Well – that thing – the Dementor – stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see his face) – and you – you –"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," Ron said. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching –"

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked towards the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," Hermione said, as they talked I replayed the whole thing in my head. "And he said 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned round and sort of glided away ..."

"It was horrible," Neville said in a usually high voice."Did you feel how cold it went when it came in?"

"I felt weird," Ron said, as felt the tears slowly form in my eyes. "Like I'd never be cheerful again ..." I suddenly gave a small sob and Hermione came over and put a comforting arm around me. It felt nice, like how mum usually comforts me.

"But didn't any of you – fall off your seats?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron said. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though ..." Professor Lupin came back and paused at the door.

"I haven't poisoned the chocolate you know ..." He said to us. I took a small bite from the chocolate piece in my hand and felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of my fingers and toes. I quickly ate the rest and I felt a lot better.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," Professor Lupin said. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Fine," he muttered. Nobody talked for the remainder of the journey. We finally arrived at Hogsmeade station and everyone scrambled around to get their things. We finally stepped onto the freezing platform, rain was pouring down in icy sheets. I heard Hagrid calling for the first years and I found my friends, who looked relived to see me. They asked what happened and I told them as we trudged along with the rest of the students to get a carriage.

The five of us climbed into one and noticed that it was horse-less. As soon as we closed the door the carriage took off. We arrived at the castle in no time, although I had noticed some Dementors as we went through the wrought iron gates that were flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, I felt a little uneasy. We got out and stepped through the giant oak doors and entered the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit by flaming torches. We walked through the door on our right, which was the great hall. The five of us walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. I noticed that Ron was sat by himself with two empty seats, one on either side of him, I wonder where Harry and Hermione were. Professor Flitwick walked in with the first years and he was holding a stool and the sorting hat. Where was Professor McGonagall. Professor Flitwick put the stool down and placed the sorting hat on it. We all waited as the hat began to sing, a different song it had done last year, I didn't know the song changed every year. Once the hat was done Flitwick began calling out names. I clapped along with everyone else as students were sorted. Once the sorting was finished Flitwick picked up the hat and stool before walking out of the great hall with it. I saw Harry and Hermione making their way over to the table and I wasn't the only one either. They sat down in the seats Ron had saved them. Dumbledore stood up and called for attention.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast ..." Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will be aware after the search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors." Percy puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some scattered applause but those who had been in the compartment with him clapped hard, me along with them. "As our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." I joined in with the tumultuous applause, especially from the Gryffindor table, and Hagrid was red in the face looking down at his hands but he was smiling none the less. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last ones to stop clapping, they did know him really well. Hagrid wiped his eyes on the table cloth as Dumbledore spoke again. "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" The golden plates and goblets in front of us were suddenly filled with food and drink. I was starving so I grabbed some food and started to eat.

Once everyone had eaten as much as they could of their dessert, Dumbledore gave the word that we could leave and we trudged off towards the common room. Me and the girls made our way up the marble staircase and through corridors until we reached the familiar portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" She asked as we approached her. We looked around at each other, we didn't know the password yet. Colin Creevey suddenly appeared by our side.

"I know, I just asked a prefect," Colin said breathlessly. "It's _Fortuna Major_." The portrait swung open and we clambered into the familiar circular room. I walked straight up the stairs with the girls to our dormitory, which now read 'Second-years' and entered. I walked to my bed, opened my trunk and pulled out my long nightdress and changed into it as the girls did the same. We all climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly.

**Thursday 2****nd**** September 1993**

I walked into the great hall with the girls and took we took a seat at the Gryffindor table. I pilled some scrambled eggs onto my plate and grabbed the ketchup. Professor McGonagall moved along the table handing out new timetables. I looked at my timetable, we had double Herbology with the Slytherins first thing this morning. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the hall and take a seat next to Fred and George. I grabbed my pumpkin juice and took a sip as Hagrid entered the hall, wearing his long moleskin overcoat and absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" He said to Harry, Ron and Hermione on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five gettin' everythin' ready ... hope it's ok ... me, a teacher ... hones'ly ..." He grinned broadly and headed off to the staff table. I like Hagrid, he's a nice guy. I checked and watch and the five of us headed off to Herbology together.

We walked into the courtyard and sat down on a bench for break time.

"Is it me or do we always seem to have some really interesting way to start the term?" Allison asked us.

"No, you're right, we do," Nikki said as Natalie checked her watch.

"We should probably head to Defence Against the Dark Arts, now," she said and we all agreed. We grabbed our bags and made our way to class. We entered class and took seats near the front. I sat down with Allison, Nikki and Sarah were sat behind us and Natalie was sat on the desk next to ours with Michael Burrows a fellow, Gryffindor. The Ravenclaws entered and took seats as well before Professor Lupin came in and walked to the front of class.

"Morning class," Professor Lupin said and then took the register. "Take out your copies of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' and turn to page 22." I took out my book and turned to page 22, Imps. He went through the section, as we read along. "The imp is found only in Britain and Ireland. It is sometimes confused with the pixie. They are of similar height (between six and eight inches), though the imp cannot fly as the pixie can ..."

We walked to lunch together talking about how good the lesson had been. Professor Lockhart was a really good teacher. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat our lunch. I checked my timetable and noticed that we had Charms after lunch with the Hufflepuffs and then they had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

---

First day back at Hogwarts had gone well; we didn't get any homework so that was a major plus. I was sat with the girls in the great hall for dinner. The Gryffindor boys in our year told us that Malfoy apparently got attacked by a Hippogriff in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. I looked down the table and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking worried and they kept glancing at the staff table. I looked up and saw that Hagrid wasn't there like he usually was. I hope he's alright; it was all probably Malfoy's fault. I bet he was trying to spoil his lesson.

We entered the crowded common room and sat down in a corner. We decided to play some exploding snap for a while and then we walked upstairs to our dormitory.

**Thursday 9****th**** September 1993 **

I walked out of the great hall after lunch with the girls and we headed off to Charms class. Malfoy was back from the Hospital Wing and had bandages wrapped around his arm and was being overly dramatic about how much it hurt. It was so obvious that he was faking it.

We entered our Charms class and sat down with our fellow Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. Professor Flitwick entered the class and walked to the front, standing on a pile of books to address us. He paired us off and told us to practise the spell _Immobulus_. I was working with Nikki, Allison was working with Sarah and Natalie was working with Eliza Evans, a Hufflepuff girl.

The lesson had gone pretty well Nikki and I had managed to immobilise the other a fair few times. We walked to Transfiguration in high spirits, even though we had this class with the Slytherins. However Professor McGonagall taught this class and the Slytherins wouldn't dare to disrupt her class.

---

When we arrived at the Great Hall for dinner, we found that the third years were talking excitedly about their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. They apparently liked Professor Lupin as much as we did. We were all in agreement that we had finally got a more than capable teacher, who wasn't a fake.

* * *

**So what did you think? Also Ginny doesn't have much of a story in the third book, so any suggestions on what she should do during the year etc are welcome. Read and review please =] =]**


	11. Destroyed Portrait and Quidditch

**Hey guys, ok first things first. I'd like to say that in the previous chapter I accidently wrote Lockhart instead of Lupin sorry about that. And thanks to Dueler 312 and RaNdOm GeEK for letting me know! I really shoudn't post chapters in the middle of the night but that's usually when I write! Anyway I double checked this chapter, so hopefully no mistakes were made. Enjoy!! =]**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Destroyed Portrait and Quidditch

**Friday 1****st**** October 1993**

In no time at all Defence Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favourite class. Professor Lupin was such a great teacher and nobody but certain Slytherins had a problem with his shabby robes. All of my other lessons were going well so far. I was getting a hang of the Charms we learnt and Professor McGonagall seemed happy with my efforts in her class. This year at Hogwarts was starting to look up and I actually felt like I would do a whole lot better this year. Thinking about last year still upset me, because I know I had been stupid by letting a diary take over me. If it hadn't been for Harry then I would have ... Harry is so brave. I bet he thinks I'm just some silly little girl.

**Thursday 14****th**** October 1993**

I was sat with the girls in our last class of the day Transfiguration and we were learning how to turn animals into water goblets. I pointed by wand at the guinea pig I had in front of me and tapped it three times before saying _Fera Verto. _The guinea pig turned into a perfect silver goblet. I had finally done it, which was my fourth attempt. I smiled in satisfaction and when McGonagall smiled at my work, my smile increased.

The five of us walked to the common room and decided to do our homework. We thought it was best to start on our potions homework first and so we sat around a table and got to work.

---

Everyone was crowded round the notice board all of a sudden and I looked up to see what was up. We were sat on a table near the fireplace, Ron and Hermione were sat in the armchairs. Nikki walked back to us and told us that it was the first Hogsmeade weekend. We sat around for a bit longer until the quidditch team walked in and started discussing the Hogsmeade trip. We walked upstairs to our dormitory and finished our work before going to bed.

**Sunday 31****st**** October 1993 **

I woke up at about nine am and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Once I was ready I walked downstairs and met up with the girls. We walked down for breakfast together and we entered the great hall. As we sat down I realised that most people were talking about Hogsmeade. After a while we saw most of the students from third year and above head out of the great hall. I got up with the girls and went back to the common room, since we had nothing else to do.

We sat around playing Exploding Snap, as Harry walked into the common room.

"Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!" Colin yelled at Harry as he entered. "Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why not? Hey – you can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry!"

"Er – no, thanks, Colin," Harry said. "I – I've got to go to the library, got to get some work done." Harry turned around and walked back out of the portrait. I don't think he really had any work to do.

---

"It's nearly time for the feast," Natalie said checking her watch. We were sat outside in one of the courtyards. "Do you want to go, now?" We nodded and walked inside towards the entrance hall. We entered the great hall, which had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and piled our plates with all the delicious food. I love Hogwarts feasts, they are always enjoyable. The feast ended with entertainment by the Hogwarts ghosts doing a formation gliding, Nearly Headless Nick also entertained us all with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading.

After the feast was over and everyone was completely full, we headed off to the common room. As we reached the portrait of the fat lady there was a student body jam, which caused us to be stuck wondering what was happening.

"What's going on?" I asked Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were stood in front of me. Next moment, Professor Dumbledore had arrived at the scene. All of us Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved closer to see what was going on. I moved with and the girls followed.

"Oh, my –" Hermione exclaimed and I looked around her at the portrait. The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one look at the painting and turned away to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Snape hurrying towards him.

"We need to find her," Dumbledore said. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said Peeves, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore said calmly, and Peeve's grin faded a little, he wouldn't dare taunt Dumbledore.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," Peeves said happily. "Poor thing," he added, unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Oh, yes, Professorhead," Peeves said. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over, and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

---

We were all sent to the great hall by Professor Dumbledore and then joined by the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins ten minutes later. They all looked confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told us as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all the doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the Prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the Hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately." He added this to Percy, who looked immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts." He paused on his way out of the hall. "Oh, yes, you'll be needing ..." He waved his wand casually and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood against the walls; another wave and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. "Sleep well." He left closing the door behind him.

The Hall immediately buzzed as the Gryffindors filled the rest of the students in on what had happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" Percy shouted. "Come on now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!" I walked over with the girls and we grabbed a sleeping bag each and walked to a corner and got in to talk about what had happened. We were trying to figure out how he had got in and it sounded like everyone else was trying to figure out the same thing. "The lights are going out now! I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!" The candles all went out at once; leaving us all in darkness and the only light was coming from the ghosts. We couldn't talk anymore, so we just decided to go to sleep instead.

**Sunday 7****th**** November 1993 **

The school had spent the last couple of days talking nonstop about the attack of the Fat Lady. And the theories on how he had gotten in were getting wilder and wilder.

The ruined canvas of the Fat Lady was taken off and replaced by a portrait of Sir Codagan and he was absolutely mad, but according to Percy he was the only one brave enough to take the job after what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Codagan was insane the passwords he made up were ridiculous and he kept trying to challenge students as they made their way to and from the common room.

**Friday 12****th**** November 1993**

I walked out of potions class with the girls and headed to lunch. We discussed the match tomorrow, Gryffindor were playing Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin due to the fact that their seeker was 'injured'. They just didn't want to play in these conditions, the winds had reached howling point and the rain was falling harder than ever. We sat down in the great hall and ate our lunch. We had the afternoons off on Fridays, so we usually went outside but due to the rain we had to stay inside instead.

**Saturday 13****th**** November 1993 **

I woke up and got dressed quickly along with the rest of the girls and then we went down to the great hall for breakfast. After breakfast we headed out to the quidditch stadium with the rest of school and it was pouring with rain. We had two large umbrellas between us girls and we hurried to find good seats in the stands.

The teams walked out onto the pitch and the crowd cheered, but I don't think anyone heard over the sound of the wind. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and all fourteen players rose into the sky. All the players zoomed off and Harry flew up and down the pitch trying to find the snitch. The rain was getting worse by the minute and Gryffindor were up by fifty points.

A whistle sounded and a time out was called, I saw Hermione say something to Ron and then dash off with her cloak over her head. I saw her approach the Gryffindor team, who were huddled together under a very large umbrella. She headed back towards the stands as the team took off once again at the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle.

Harry continued his search for the snitch as he avoided a bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was going in the opposite direction. There was a loud clap of thunder followed by lightning; Harry needed to find the snitch. He turned around exactly as there was another flash of lightning and Harry seemed to stop, I couldn't understand why. Diggory was flying across the pitch after the snitch. Wood yelled something to Harry and he saw Diggory. Harry put on a burst of speed and followed in the direction of Diggory. As Harry followed the snitch and Diggory an eerie silence fell across the stadium, what was going on? Then I felt that familiar wave of cold sweep over me and the rest of the students as well. I looked down and saw about a hundred Dementors, standing on the pith below Harry. And then all of a sudden Harry was falling off his broom, I yelled as did Hermione and a few others. Dumbledore appeared on the pitch quickly and waved his wand at Harry, who slowed down as he fell. He turned around and shot silver stuff at the Dementors, who immediately left the stadium. Dumbledore looked furious, I don't think I've ever seen him this mad before. I looked to my right and saw that Ron and Hermione were already gone. I looked back at the pitch and I saw Dumbledore magic Harry onto a stretcher as Ron and Hermione appeared at his side. He started walking up to school with Harry floating along. I had such a bad feeling ... no, Harry was ok, he was fine.

---

We were sat in the common room waiting to find out what had happened to Harry, we'd been waiting a while. Fred and George walked into the common room with Angelina, Alicia and Katie. They told us that Harry was fine; he just had to stay in the hospital wing for awhile. I was happy to hear them say that, I had been so worried.

**Sunday 14****th**** November 1993 **

I grabbed the card I had made myself and I walked down to the common room. I told the girls where I was going and they all smiled at me, Nikki giving me a cheeky grin and I stuck my tongue at her before walking out of the common room. I walked to the hospital wing and went up to Harry. I blushed furiously as I handed him the 'get well' card I made. He took the card and thanked me as he opened it, it sang shrilly when he did. I didn't mean for it to sound that bad. Harry didn't seem to mind though; I guess he was just being nice. He is so caring.

**Monday 15****th**** November 1993**

I anxiously walked out of Charms class with the girls and headed towards Defence Against the Dark Arts for our second class of the day. We had heard that Friday last week Professor Lupin had been too ill to take class and Snape had taken it instead. We saw enough of him as it was and we didn't want him for this lesson too. We arrived at class and carefully opened the door to see Professor Lupin sat at the desk at the front. We sighed relieved and went to take our seats for class. He looked thinner and there were dark shadows under his eyes but he smiled at us when we had walked in. We smiled back and took our books out for class.

After Professor Lupin's class we went to the fourth floor, where our History of Magic class was. It was break right now, so we sat in the corridor and talked until it was time for class and then we walked into the classroom and took our seats.

As we walked into the great hall for lunch, I saw Harry sat at the table looking annoyed. Ron glared at something and I turned to look and saw Malfoy doing an imitation of someone falling of their broom. He really needs to get a life.

**Monday 6****th**** December 1993 **

I woke up today and saw that the sky had lightened to a dazzling opaline white and the muddy grounds were covered in glittering frost. Gryffindor were still in the running for the cup because Ravenclaw had flattened Hufflepuff in their match at the end of November, but this also meant that Gryffindor couldn't afford to lose another match. The Gryffindor team had been practising really hard to ensure they won the next match.

Inside the castle the buzz of Christmas had begun. As I walked into my first class of the day, I noticed that Professor Flitwick had decorated the classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies.

Throughout the day we saw preparations for Christmas going on and people discussing their plans for the holidays. The girls were all going home for the holidays and so was I. Ron was the only one staying behind, both him and Hermione had decided to stay behind to keep Harry company during the holidays. They were both really good friends to him, I had gotten to know Hermione better this year and I really liked her.

We found out that there was another Hogsmeade trip this weekend and we heard Hermione talking about doing their Christmas shopping there. I can't wait till next year when I can go to Hogsmeade as well.

**Saturday 11****th**** December 1993**

I woke up and got dressed before heading downstairs with the girls. We walked to the great hall for breakfast, where all students third years and up were yet again excited about the Hogsmeade trip today. After breakfast the students going to Hogsmeade walked out the gates and we walked onto the grounds for a while. I grabbed some snow with my glove covered hand and threw it at Allison, who screamed and grabbed some snow to throw back at me. The rest of the girls joined in.

After awhile we went to the owlery, so that I could send Charlie his birthday present, he's going to be 21 tomorrow.

---

We made our way back to the common room after dinner and it stank. Fred and George had let off half a dozen dungbombs in celebration of the fact that it was nearly the end of term. They are always doing stuff like that. Me and the girls covered our face and walked upstairs to our dormitory. It was still early so we decided to finish any homework we had for the last week before the end of term.

**Saturday 18****th**** December 1993 **

I grabbed my trunk and walked downstairs to the common room with the girls. We walked to the great hall for breakfast together and then we went outside. We got a carriage together down to the station and then got a compartment to ourselves on the train as well.

We arrived at King's Cross station in the evening. I got off the train and walked through the barrier with the girls. I said bye to them and promised to write before walking over to mum, who was waiting with Percy. Fred and George walked over and we left the station together.

* * *

**So what did you think? Read and Review please =] =] **


	12. Christmas and Pets

**Hey sorry its been so long since I've updated but I've had a lot going on. Also I have started at uni and therefore will only beable to update once every three weeks. I might be able to do so quicker depending on my work load. I have a few assignments due in the next couple of weeks so I will be a bit occupied. Anyway hope you like this chapter. =]**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Christmas and Pets

**Monday 20****th**** December 1993**

I finished my lunch and went outside to where the twins were. They were having a big snowball fight, each of them had built a fort around themselves with the snow and were pelting each other with snowballs. I ran over to join them and closed my eyes to randomly select whose team I was going to be on. I walked over to Fred and helped by throwing snowballs at George. We tried to get Percy to join us but he refused. I swear he wouldn't know fun if it slapped him in the face.

We went back inside once it started to get dark and mum told us that Bill and Charlie wouldn't be able to come home for Christmas. I wish they could have been here for Christmas but they're busy. Hopefully I'll see them during the summer, I think the quidditch cup final is being held in Britain so maybe they'll be here for that.

After dinner I went to my room and wrote letters to the girls and then placed them on my desk to mail tomorrow. I sat on my bed and grabbed a book to read for a bit.

**Wednesday 22****nd**** December 1993**

I got replies from all the girls today, they were all having fun enjoying Christmas. Natalie told me that it wasn't fair that it didn't snow in Manchester; all she got was ice and frost. Nikki was happy that her two older sisters had come home for the holidays and she was spending lots of time with them. Allison and Sarah both were happy to be with their families and were expecting to see more relatives on Christmas.

I grabbed the wrapping-up paper, scissors and cello tape before setting down with all the presents I got for everyone. I wrapped all the presents and added bows and tags to them before putting them away. Afterwards I went to help mum with the jumpers, not including mine of course.

**Friday 24****th**** December 1993**

I was in the kitchen helping mum with dinner as dad walked through the door after work. The twins had finished cleaning the room, since they had made a mess and walked into the kitchen. They helped me set the table as Percy came downstairs.

"Ginny, I went by the post office on the way home," Dad said facing me. "I owled all the presents you gave me."

"Thanks dad," I said happily, at least I wouldn't have to worry about that. I had given my dad all the presents for my friends, Bill, Charlie and Ron to mail for me. He had shrunk them and took them with him to work along with Fred and George's as well. Percy said he would be fine.

After dinner I helped mum attach Ron's present to Errol, who left shakily through the window. Dad had borrowed some owls as well. We attached Harry's present to one and Hermione's to another along with some homemade mince pies, Christmas cake and nut brittle. We had made it all today. Dad had already owled Bill and Charlie their presents but mum wanted to send them some Christmas cake and mince pies, so she attached some to the other owls and sent them off.

We sat around the Christmas tree and opened a present each. I opened the jumper from mum and dad; it was lovely and thanked them for it. I ate a mince pie while Fred and George opened their presents.

**Saturday 25****th**** December 1993 **

I woke and rubbed my face as I sat up in my bed. I realised it was Christmas and I went to the bathroom to freshen up before running downstairs. Fred and George had beaten me again, damn. I sat down at the kitchen table and took the plate of pancakes from mum.

"Merry Christmas!" I said to them all and they said it back. Percy came downstairs when I finished my breakfast, fully dressed. I went into the living room with the twins and dad. Dad told to go ahead and I grabbed my presents, I had one each from Bill, Charlie, Nikki, Allison, Sarah and Natalie. Fred and George had got me one as well as Ron. I opened the presents and thanked everyone for them. We talked to Bill and Charlie through the floo network and I thanked them for the presents and wished them a Merry Christmas.

The day went by quickly, that always happens when you're having fun. Me and the twins had another snowball fight, we made forts again but this time I was on George's team.

---

We all sat down around the kitchen table as mum placed the turkey on the table before sitting down next to dad. Dad carved the turkey and handed it out to us all, I held out my plate for him to place some turkey on it. I added some roast potatoes, vegetables, mashed potatoes and Yorkshire puddings to my plate before pouring gravy all over it. I picked up my fork and knife and dug into mum's delicious cooking.

We had delicious Christmas cake with custard for dessert and then settled in the living room with some eggnog and mince pies.

**Friday 31****st**** December 1993**

I placed all the party food on the table as Fred and George set up the fireworks outside with dad. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was only two minutes to midnight. I walked outside and mum and Percy followed. Dad took his wand out and waited as Fred looked at his watch and then we started the countdown.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

"Happy New Year!" We all said to one another.

**Saturday 1****st**** January 1994**

Dad ignited the fireworks and they went off with a bang. We stood around watching the display until all the fireworks were used up before walking inside. We sat around eating and talking for awhile.

"Did you hear Arthur, Percy is applying for a job at the Ministry," Mum said proudly.

"Well I hope you get it Percy," Dad said smiling at him. Percy looked very pleased with himself.

"Yeah I hope you get it as well Perce," Fred said. "Then maybe we could-,"

"-get some peace from you," George said and I laughed as mum told them to stop it.

We talked for a while longer before we went up to bed.

---

I dragged my trunk out of my room and George took it off me and carried it downstairs for me. We put all the trunks in the car dad had borrowed and then left for the train station. Once we were there we got trolleys to load our trunks onto before making our way on to the platform. I saw Allison on the platform and rushed over to say hi.

"Ginny, hey," Allison said hugging me. "Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yeah it was good," I replied. "How was yours?"

"Not so bad, we had some relatives come over on Christmas," Allison explained. "I haven't seen some of them in awhile so it was nice to see them again." Mum came over and told we had to get on the train, she hi to Allison and then called dad over. The both of them helped us load our trunks away along with Crystal (Allison's owl). Allison went to say bye to her parents and I said bye to mum and dad. The whistle sounded and we got on the train and leaned out the window to wave bye until we turned around a corner and could no longer see them. We walked down the train looking for the others and had a bit of a run in with Johnny Walker, the annoying Slytherin boy but we slipped away easily to avoid an argument. We found the girls and settled into the compartment and started discussing our Christmas holidays.

**Monday 3****rd**** January 1994**

Class started today and I walked to Charms with the girls after breakfast. We had a good lesson and happily went to Defence Against the Dark Arts. After that lesson I told the girls I had to go to the library to return a book and I'd meet up with them in History of Magic.

I walked into the library and handed over the book to Madam Pince. I turned to leave when I saw Hermione sat at a table trying to stuff a lot of books into her bag. I walked over to her as she stuffed the last book in her bag.

"Hey Hermione," I said and she turned around to face me, she looked upset and tired.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said in a tired voice.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine just a lot work," Hermione said hoisting her bag onto her shoulders. "I'm beginning to think I took on too many subjects this year."

"I'm sure you'll be ok," I said as comfortingly as I could. "If not I guess you could always drop a subject." Hermione looked as if I had insulted her.

"I wouldn't drop a subject unless it was entirely necessary," Hermione said. "I really hope it doesn't get to that." I rubbed her arm sympathetically. "I'll be fine, we should get to class." We headed off in different directions once we got out of the library.

---

I walked into the great hall with girls and towards the Gryffindor table. I noticed Hermione sat by herself and realised why she had looked upset before, she must have had an argument with Ron and Harry. I motioned towards Hermione and the girls nodded, we walked over and sat down next to her. She smiled as we sat down and began to eat our lunch.

**Thursday 6****th**** January 1994 **

I walked out of my last lesson of the day, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and walked to the library with the girls. We sat down and finished off the homework for Snape that was due tomorrow.

---

It was time for dinner, so we packed our stuff away and returned any unwanted books. I saw Hermione sitting at a table looking miserable, so I told the girls to go ahead and I'd catch up with them. I walked over to Hermione and she looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Hey," I said sitting down. "How's the work load?"

"It's ok," Hermione said quietly.

"It's time for dinner," I said making sure she knew.

"Oh, right yeah I'll be there in a minute," Hermione said as she started to put her things away. "You go on."

"I'll save you a seat," I said and she smiled at me. I had found out from Fred and George that Harry had gotten a firebolt for Christmas anonymously and Hermione had reported it thinking it may have been jinxed. I get why Harry and Ron would be upset since McGonagall confiscated it to check it for jinxes but Hermione only did that because she cares. There are way too many people trying to hurt Harry. I walked round a corner and bumped into someone. I stumbled backwards a little and mumbled 'sorry'.

"Don't worry about it," said the boy I had bumped into. He was a good looking boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back before making my way to the great hall.

**Saturday 8****th**** January 1994**

I left the stadium and walked to the castle with the girls. Slytherin had just played Ravenclaw and won. This is good news though because if Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw as well then they would be second place and would just need to beat Slytherin. I saw Hermione struggling with her bag again and I walked back to help her. Once the both of us managed to get all her things into her bag we walked towards the oak doors where the girls were waiting. The boy I had bumped into the other day walked over to us.

"Hey," he said smiling at me.

"Hey," I replied not knowing what else to say. He said hi to Hermione as well and she said hi back.

"I'm Jared," he said holding out his hand.

"Ginny," I said shaking his hand. Hermione introduced herself and shook his hand as well. Someone called his name and he sighed.

"Well I just wanted to say hi," Jared said. "I have to go so I'll see you around?" I simply nodded in response making him smile. We walked up to the girls who immediately started questioning me.

"He's a Hufflepuff," Hermione said in answer to one of the questions Nikki had asked. "In the fourth year, I think." This got the girls talking more as we walked to the common room.

**Saturday 12****th**** February 1994 **

I placed my completed Transfiguration essay on the table happily just as the portrait swung open and an excited murmur filled the common room. I looked around and saw Harry holding a Firebolt in his hands. McGonagall must have given it to him finally. Everyone started asking Harry all kinds of questions and making comments.

"Where did you get it Harry?"

"Will you let me have a go?"

"Have you ridden it yet, Harry?"

"Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"

"Can I just _hold_ it, Harry?"

After about ten minutes during which the broom was passed around and admired the crowd finally dispersed and Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione. I was happy, they were finally going to make up. I didn't like seeing Hermione upset. Ron left to put the Firebolt away in their dormitory.

A couple of minutes later a strangled yell echoed from the boys' dormitory. Everyone fell silent as they heard hurried footsteps coming down the staircase. Ron emerged dragging a sheet with him and charged over to where Harry and Hermione were sat.

"LOOK!" he yelled shaking the sheet in her face.

"Ron what -?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermione was leaning away from Ron looking completely beffudled as Harry looked down at the sheet. I stood up and peered over and saw something red on the sheet.

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the silent common room. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N-no," Hermione said her voice trembling. Ron threw something onto one of Hermione's books and Harry stared. I got up to look and saw ginger cat hairs. Oh this was not going to be good at all.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Review and let me know please. I will try and update as soon as I can =] =] =] x x **


	13. Fighting Like Cats and Dogs

**Here is the next chapter. I know its been a while but I've been busy with assignments. I won't beable to update till the chritmas holidays so I'm postin two chapters today. Enjoy =]**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Fighting like Cats and Dogs

**Monday 14****th**** February 1994 **

Hermione and Ron were in a big fight and it didn't seem like they were going to make up any time soon. Ron was absolutely convinced that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers and that Hermione should have taken better care of him. Hermione had told him that the cat hairs could have been there since Christmas and that Ron hadn't liked her cat since he first met him. She told me that Harry was taking Ron's side as well and I felt really bad because she seems so stressed about all the school work she has and now she was in a fight with both her closest friends.

I walked out of Herbology my last class of the day with the Ravenclaws and walked towards the oak doors. The girls and I walked into the entrance hall and decided to go to the library with Natalie.

"Ginny," I looked up to see Jared making his way over to me. "Could I talk to you?" I looked at the girls.

"We'll see you later," Allison said and they walked off.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you were free the rest of today," he said nervously.

"Yeah I am, why?"

"Um, it's Valentine's Day so would you like to go on a date with me?" I smiled, he was so sweet.

"Sure, I'd love to," I answered and he smiled in response.

"Great, shall I meet you here at...?"

"Six," I finished for him and he nodded. "Okay I'll see you then." I walked up the marble staircase and towards the library to meet the girls and tell them before getting ready.

---

I walked into the Gryffindor common room feeling happy. My first ever date had gone so well and he was so nice. I saw Fred, George and Harry sat with Ron trying to cheer him up about Scabbers. I walked over to them and sat down.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," Fred said. "And he's been off-colour for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly. One swallow – he probably didn't feel a thing."

"_Fred_!" I said indignantly. I didn't like Scabbers but he was Ron's pet.

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," George said.

"He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably. "Remember Harry?"

"Yeah, that's true," Harry said.

"His finest hour," Fred said not being able to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat. What's the point of moaning?" Ron didn't seem to be cheering up and I didn't know what to say to him so I said good night to them and walked upstairs to my dormitory where the girls were waiting up for me to tell them everything.

**Friday 18****th**** February 1994 **

We packed away at the end of potions and headed to lunch together. I looked around for Hermione as I sat down at the Gryffindor table but she wasn't there. She had been spending a lot of time in the library and at Hagrid's lately. I hope she was alright. Ron seemed to have cheered up a bit since Harry said he would let him ride the Firebolt after Gryffindor's practice today.

After lunch we went outside and sat down to just relax, since we had the afternoon off as always. At half four I said bye to the girls and went to meet Jared. We've been seeing each other every day since Monday. I smiled to myself as I walked up the marble stairs and headed towards the grand staircase.

**Saturday 19****th**** February 1994 **

I was sat eating my breakfast with the girls as Harry walked in with the rest of the Gryffindor third year boys and his Firebolt. They walked over to the Gryffindor team and sat down placing the broom in the middle of the table. Wood turned it over so that the name of the broom was facing upwards. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table kept coming over to take a look at it. Cedric Diggory congratulated Harry on the new broom and Penelope Clearwater; Percy's girlfriend asked if she could actually hold it. I took a sip of my juice as Percy said that he had made a bet on the outcome of the match.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" I knew that voice unfortunately and looked up to see Draco Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Yeah, reckon so," Harry said casually.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" Malfoy said, looking at Harry maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute – in case you get too near a Dementor." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered at his words.

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," Harry said. "Then it could catch the snitch for you." The Gryffindor team laughed loudly and I smiled as Malfoy stalked off back to the Slytherin table where he was obviously telling them that Harry did have a Firebolt.

At quarter to eleven the Gryffindor team left the great hall and the Ravenclaw team left right after them. We got up and left the great hall at five to eleven and saw Hermione in the entrance hall. We walked with her to the Quidditch stadium and took our seats.

The Ravenclaw team walked on to the pitch followed by the Gryffindor team and we applauded loudly with the rest of the Gryffindors. The seeker on the Ravenclaw team, Cho Chang was the only girl. Madam Hooch made the captains shake hands before she blew her whistle and the match began. Harry zoomed around the stadium looking for the snitch as Lee Jordon began the commentary.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt which Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick_, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship –'

"Jordon, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Right you are, Professor – just giving a bit of background information. The Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and-'

"Jordon!"

"OK, OK, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal..." Harry zoomed past Katie Bell with Cho Chang tailing him. Harry suddenly flew towards one of the barriers near the ground but a Ravenclaw beater sent a bludger towards him and he veered off course to avoid it and the snitch vanished. The Gryffindors let out an 'Ooooooh' of disappointment.

"Gryffindor lead by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now. See it turn – Chang's Comet is just no match for it. The Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long –'

"JORDON! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

Ravenclaw had now scored three goals, they were catching up. Harry dropped lower scanning the pitch. Harry zoomed off towards the Gryffindor goalpost but next second Cho Chang was in front of him blocking him. Wood shouted something at him and the snitch had once again vanished. Harry turned his Firebolt and flew upwards and Cho followed him. Next second Harry dived again and Cho followed him. Harry pulled out of the dive and flew upwards and spotted the snitch at the Ravenclaw end and flew towards it.

Three Dementors had appeared on the pitch and were looking up at Harry but I didn't feel cold like I had last time. Harry pulled his wand out, pointed it at them and something silver white and big like an animal shot at the Dementors. Harry flew forwards and stretched out his hand gripping the snitch. Madam Hooch's whistle sounded signalling the end of the game.

"Malfoy is so pathetic," Hermione said. I looked at her confused and she pointed to the ground where Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint were lying in a crumpled heap tangled in long black robes. It looked like as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. McGonagall was standing over them looking furious. I walked out of the stands and towards the Gryffindor common room with the girls where there was definitely going to be a party.

---

The party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George had disappeared for a while and returned with Butterbeer, pumpkin fizz and several bags of Honeydukes sweets. They started throwing sweets into the crowd and I looked around to see Hermione sitting in a corner reading an enormous book entitled _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. _Harry broke away from the crowd and went over to Hermione and started to talk to her, I smiled at least one of them was attempting to make amends.

"If Scabbers hadn't just been _eaten_, he could have had some of these Fudge Flies, he used to really like them –,' Ron said loudly and Hermione burst into tears, tucked her large book under her arms before running up the girls dormitory. Ron can be so insensitive sometimes. I went up the stairs and knocked on the door that said 'third-years'.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Its Ginny, can I come in?" I asked her and she let out a choked yes. I opened the door and walked over to her bed, where she was sat crying. I sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "My brother is an idiot." She continued crying so I put my arms around her and just comforted her.

---

The party only ended when Professor McGonagall arrived and told everyone to go to sleep. That's what the girls had told me when I had gotten back to my own dormitory. I had stayed with Hermione until she had stopped crying and decided to go to sleep. I changed into my pyjamas and got into bed.

---

"! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sat up in bed at the sudden yell. I scrambled out of bed pulling my dressing gown over my pyjamas and walked out of the dormitory followed by the girls. We walked down to the common room where a bunch of boys were, a few girls had come down behind us, Hermione among them.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" Fred asked brightly.

"Everyone back upstairs!" Percy said hurrying into the common room pinning his head boy badge to his pyjamas.

"Perce – Sirius Black!" Ron said faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!" The common room went very silent.

"Nonsense!" Percy said looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron – had a nightmare -"

"I'm telling you –"

"Now, really, enough's enough!" Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait shut behind her and stared furiously around the common room. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorise this, Professor!" Percy said indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare –"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!" Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have got through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" Ron said, pointing a shaking a finger at the back of the portrait. "Ask him if he saw –"Glaring suspiciously at Ron she walked back outside to talk to Sir Cadogan. The whole common room waited with baited breath, listening to the conversation going on just outside.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?" McGonagall's voice asked Sir Cadogan.

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan. There was stunned silence both inside and outside the common room.

"You – you _did_?" Professor McGonagall said. "But – but the password!"

"He had 'em!" Sir Cadogan said proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!" Professor McGonagall pulled herself back into the common room to face the stunned crowd; she was white as a chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?" There was complete silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to toe, raised his hand slowly into the air. Poor Neville, he was going to be in so much trouble.

---

No one went to sleep that night, everyone just waited in the common room to find out if Sirius Black had been caught as the castle was being searched.

McGonagall returned at dawn and informed us all, that he had yet again escaped.

**Sunday 20****th**** February 1994 **

Everywhere I went today I could see tighter security arrangements being made all over the castle. I saw Filch boarding up cracks in windows and mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had thankfully been sacked and the Fat Lady was back. She had been restored perfectly but was still nervous and had only agreed to return if she was given extra security. A bunch of surly looking trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

Ron had become extremely popular after the incident and he was basking in it. Poor Neville had been banned from all future Hogsmeade trips by McGonagall; she had given him detention and forbidden anyone to give him the password. He had to wait outside the portrait every night, where the trolls would leer at him, till someone would come and let him in.

I was sat with Jared in one of the courtyards and discussing how Sirius Black had gotten in and out of the castle without anyone noticing. It just didn't make any sense, someone should have seen him and Filch knows all the secret passages in the school so they were out of the question, unless there was one he didn't know about.

**Tuesday 22****nd**** February 1994 **

I squirted some ketchup on my plate of scrambled eggs just as the morning post arrived. I saw Neville get a howler and Ron told him to run for it. Neville held the howler in front of him and ran out of the great hall with the Slytherins laughing at him. The howler went off in the entrance hall and I heard Neville's grandmother, I think, telling him how he had brought disgrace to the family. I felt sorry for him, he was just forgetful.

I bumped into Hermione on the way to lunch and she told me she was going to see Hagrid. She was really upset about Ron being almost stabbed; I wish Ron would just talk to her again. Sighing I walked into the great hall for lunch.

---

I walked back into the common room to find a large group crowded around the notice board. I walked over to the girls who were sat in a corner together.

"What's going on?"

"Hogsmeade, next weekend," Sarah said. I nodded and sat down next to them just as Ron and Harry entered through the portrait hole. Ron read the notice and went to sit down with Harry. Hermione was sitting at a table near them and cleared a space in the wall of book that had been hiding her and talked to Harry. Ron seemed angry and Hermione turned to him and said something to which Ron replied angrily by the looks of it. Hermione seemed like she wanted to reply but Crookshanks leapt into her lap and after seeing the look on Ron's face Hermione gathered him in her arms and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Ron is just being ridiculous now. I shook my head and started my Charms homework.

**Saturday 5****th**** March 1994 **

I walked into the entrance hall to say bye to Jared before he left with his friends to go to Hogsmeade and then went to meet the girls. We spent the day playing Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess.

At six o'clock we headed down to the great hall for dinner and passed Hermione, she was holding a letter and looked really worried. She asked if we had seen Ron and Harry, we told her no and said they would probably be here soon and left for dinner.

About half way through dinner Ron and Harry walked into the great hall with Hermione and they all sat down together to eat dinner. Finally! They were friends again, I smiled at Hermione and she smiled back before turning back to the boys and talking to them.

**Wednesday 9****th**** March 1994 **

I walked out of Charms class and walked down the corridor passing some third year Gryffindors heading to Charms. We had the next lesson free so we went to one of the courtyards for a while.

After the last lesson of the day History of Magic we returned to the common room to do the homework just set by Professor Binns, I had to get his homework out of the way because I knew I wouldn't do it otherwise. I saw Hermione going through her bag in a huff. I told the girls I would be right back and walked over to Hermione to ask if she was alright. She told she was fine, just that so much had happened today. I asked her to elaborate and she told me how she had been worried for Hagrid and the appeal, and how Malfoy had pissed her off so she had slapped him. I told her well done and patted her on the back. She smiled and continued by telling me that she was so stressed she missed Charms and that she had just stormed out of Trelawney's class. She wasn't kidding when she said a lot had happened. We talked for a little before she started on her homework.

**Friday 1****st**** April 1994 **

I walked over to the twins, who were sat with Lee Jordan by the lake and gave them their birthday presents. I got Hermione to get me some things from Zonko's on her last Hogsmeade trip. They smiled and gave me a big hug before walking back inside the castle with me. Mum had sent them a birthday cake, which we sat and ate at the Gryffindor table at Lunch.

**Thursday 14****th**** April 1994 **

The Easter holidays had been okay so far but today we had to make choices for new classes to take for next year. Taking Hermione's advice I decided not to take Divination. All of us picked Care of Magical Creatures as we liked Hagrid and it seemed like a fun class. Me and Allison decided to take Ancient Runes and Nikki, Natalie and Sarah picked Arithimancy.

Quidditch training was going on nearly every night as the final match was taking place the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Gryffindor had to win by more than two hundred points to win the Quidditch cup.

**Monday 25****th**** April 1994 **

The tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin had reached an all time high. Fights were breaking out all over, there was an incident this morning where a Gryffindor fourth-year and a Slytherin sixth-year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears. Even I had been in a fight with Tristan Taylor from Slytherin but the girls had managed to get me away from him before a teacher came and we got in trouble. Currently we were headed to double Herbology with the Ravenclaws, who were all supporting Gryffindor.

Harry was getting the worse of it though because the Slytherins were determined to have him hurt so that he wouldn't be able to play. Crabbe and Goyle kept showing up where ever Harry was but Oliver had asked if someone would always be with Harry to ensure he was ok at all times. The whole Gryffindor house had risen to the occasion and therefore Harry was always surrounded by a crowd of Gryffindors.

**Friday 29****th**** April 1994 **

It was the night before the match and all usual pursuits had been abandoned, even Hermione wasn't working. Fred and George were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than usual. Oliver was crouched over a model of a Quidditch pitch, in a corner prodding the figures and muttering to himself. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were laughing at Fred and George's jokes. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione in a corner, by the looks of it trying not to think about tomorrows match.

After a while Oliver stood up and yelled "Team! Bed!"

I decided to go to bed as well and walked up the stairs with the girls.

**Saturday 30****th**** April 1994 **

I poured myself some juice just as Hermione entered the great hall with Ron and sat down. Harry entered with the rest of the Gryffindor team and all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs applauded them loudly and cheered. The Slytherins hissed at them as they passed. Oliver spent the whole of breakfast urging the team to eat but didn't seem to be eating anything himself. I ate my breakfast slowly, I was too nervous. The Gryffindor team got up to leave and everyone applauded them again, the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang yelled "Good luck, Harry!" I saw Harry blush a little at that. I quickly picked up my juice and took a sip. I joined in with the rest to boo Slytherin as they got up to leave.

I walked with the girls behind Hermione and Ron out onto the pitch and took our seats. The team walked out and I cheered with the rest and waved my Gryffindor flag around. I saw Dean and Seamus holding up a sign that said 'Lions for the Cup' on it. There were others as well, I saw that Snape was actually wearing green today rather than his usual black.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best side Hogwarts has seen in a good few years –" The rest of his words were drowned out by boos from the Slytherin side. "And here come the Slytherin team, led by captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line-up and seems to be going for size rather than skill –" More boos from the Slytherin crowd drowned him out again. He was right though, Malfoy was easily the smallest person on the Slytherin team; the rest were enormous. Madam Hooch appeared and got the captains to shake hands though it looked like that each of them were trying to break the others fingers. The players mounted their brooms and on her whistle kicked off from the ground. Harry sped off in search of the snitch with Malfoy on his tail.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goalposts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no – Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the pitch – WHAM! – nice bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by – Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on Angelina – nice swerve round Montague – _duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! _– SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Angelina punched the air in triumph.

"Ouch!" Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went crashing into her. Marcus seemed to be explaining himself, idiot he did that on purpose. Next moment Fred had chucked his beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and awarded a penalty to Gryffindor and another to Slytherin. Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Flint flew forward next to take the Slytherin penalty. "Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Flint waited for Madam Hooch to blow her whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass – very difficult indeed – YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!" I was relieved as I watched Harry fly around, he had to make sure Malfoy didn't get the snitch until Gryffindor were up by more than fifty points. "Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession – no! – Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the pitch – THAT WAS DELIBERATE!" Montague, a Slytherin chaser had swerved in front of Katie and instead of the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cart wheeled in the air but managed to stay on her broom, however she had dropped the Quaffle. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and flew over to Montague and started shouting at him. Next minute Katie had scored another goal for Gryffindor. "THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING –"

"Jordon, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way -!"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!" Harry suddenly flew towards the Slytherin end of the pitch and Malfoy followed him. Next second a bludger whooshed past him and a second one grazed past his elbow. The Slytherin beaters Derrick and Bole were zooming towards Harry on each side clubs raised. Harry quickly zoomed upwards and they crashed into each other. "Ha haa!" Lee yelled as the beaters lurched away from each other clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle – Flint alongside her – poke him in the eye, Angelina! – it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke – oh, no – Flint in possession, Flint flying towards the Gryffindor goalposts, come on, now, Wood, save -!" Flint scored though and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone from him. "Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession –" This was turning into dirtiest match that Hogwarts had ever seen. The Slytherin team were using any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia and tried to say that he thought she was the bludger. George elbowed him in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams a penalty. Wood managed a spectacular save making the score forty-ten. Katie scored next making it fifty-ten. Fred and George circled around her to ensure the Slytherin team didn't try to retaliate. Taking advantage of this the Slytherin beaters sent both bludgers at Wood, they hit him in the stomach and he rolled over in the air completely winded. Madam Hooch was beside herself screaming at them both. She awarded a penalty to Gryffindor and Angelina scored, making it sixty-ten. Fred smacked the bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and scored, making it seventy-ten. Harry flew off in search of the snitch and there it was about twenty feet above of him. Harry put on a burst of speed but Malfoy threw himself forward and grabbed the tail of Harry's Firebolt pulling it back. Madam Hooch flew towards them in anger.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Madam Hooch screeched so loudly.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee was shouting dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B-" But Professor McGonagall didn't even bother telling him off, she was too busy shaking her fist at Malfoy. Alicia took Gryffindors penalty but she was so angry she missed by several feet. "Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal – Montague scores –" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor..." Harry was keeping very close to Malfoy obviously to make sure that he didn't get the Quaffle. "Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!" All the Slytherin players apart from Malfoy were flying towards Angelina. Harry lay flat on his Firebolt and shot towards them.

"AAAAAAARRRGH!" They scattered away and Angelina was clear to shoot.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor lead by eighty points to twenty!" Malfoy was pelting towards the ground, where a couple feet above it was the snitch. Harry dived towards him trying to get there before Malfoy, come on Harry. Harry threw himself forward, taking both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and – he pulled out of the dive, his hand in the air. I cheered along with the rest as Harry soared above the crowd. Oliver flew towards him and hugged him happily joined by Fred and George. Then Angelina, Alicia and Katie joined them. The Gryffindor team sank to the ground together as a group still hugging. I ran down the stadium with the girls and joined the crowd trying to congratulate the team. The team was then hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd and lead towards the stand where Dumbledore was waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup. Harry looked so happy when a sobbing Wood passed him the Cup. We won, we won the Quidditch Cup, I was ecstatic.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Review please!!!!! =]**


	14. Exams and Escapes

**This chapter is not that long but I hope you like it! =]**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Exams and Escapes

**Friday 13****th**** May 1994 [**Robert Pattinson turned eight on this date**]**

I was sat in the common room finishing my homework, the exams were in two weeks time and Natalie was adamant that we finish our homework and revise almost every spare minute we had. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat at a table in a corner surrounded by books. Hedwig tapped the window and Harry let her in through the window.

I grabbed my Transfiguration book and started that homework. Even Fred and George had been seen doing work as they were about to start their OWLs. Percy would snap at anyone who made the slightest noise as he was about to take his NEWTs. And had to do well because he wanted to get into the Ministry. Tensions were running high throughout the school.

**Monday 30****th**** May 1994 **

Today was the first day of my exams. I walked to the large classroom where we were doing our Charms theory exam with the special quills given to us bewitched with anti-cheating spell. The girls and I walked in and took our seats and waited for the exam to begin.

---

I was waiting outside a classroom for Professor Flitwick to call me in for the practical side of my charms exam.

"Miss Weasley," Professor Flitwick called and I walked inside. He asked me to make a coconut do cart wheels in the air. I did my best and I think it went alright. I walked outside where the girls were waiting for me and we walked down to the great hall for lunch.

After lunch we sat in one of the courtyards and revised for Transfiguration until it was nearly time and we left to do the theory exam.

---

I walked inside and Professor McGonagall asked me to turn a mouse into a snuff-box. I managed to transfigure it well, there were no whiskers and I even managed to make a simple pattern appear on it. I joined the girls and we returned to the common room to revise for Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

**Tuesday 31****st**** May 1994**

The Defence Against the Dark Arts theory exam wasn't so bad, I was quite confident about the answers I wrote down and feel relaxed as I wait for Professor Lupin to call me in for the practical exam.

---

I hate potions, mainly because of Professor Snape. I'm sure I did alright on the theory but how was I supposed to concentrate on making my forgetfulness potion with him breathing down my neck. I like how he doesn't disturb the Slytherins.

---

Four subjects down, three more to go.

**Wednesday 1****st**** June 1994 **

History of Magic is so boring, I hope I remembered the dates correctly. I sat down at a table in the common room and pulled out my Astronomy chart to study for the exam we had tonight.

---

I think that exam went well, I remembered most of it. I climbed into bed tiredly happy that I finished my exams tomorrow.

**Thursday 2****nd**** June 1994 **

I waited outside the greenhouse with the rest as we waited for the practical part of our Herbology exam having done the theory an hour ago. Professor Sprout called us in and told us what to do.

---

"Finally! Exams are over and we don't have to worry about the results for a while," I said to the girls as we walked to the great hall for lunch.

**Thursday 9****th**** June 1994 [**In the book it says the appeal is on the sixth and that is the day of their last exam but that is a Thursday and the sixth is on a Monday**]**

Today was Harry, Ron and Hermione's last day of exams, they had Defence Against the Dark Arts and Ron and Harry had Divination whereas Hermione had Muggle Studies.

I saw them at lunch looking anxious, it may have something to do with the appeal for Hagrid's Hippogriff. I spent the afternoon just relaxing with the girls outside by the lake. Jared had his last exam tomorrow. I was going to see him after that.

After dinner we went back to the common room and I noticed that Ron, Harry and Hermione didn't join us. I had heard, because Malfoy had been gloating about it, that Hagrid lost the appeal. Stupid Malfoy.

I played Wizard's Chess with Allison for awhile and then watched her play with Nikki. It was nearly midnight when I decided to call it a night and go to bed as I was rather sleepy now.

**Friday 10****th**** June 1994 **

I walked out of breakfast slightly shocked, Professor Lupin is a werewolf? I still think he is by far the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher ever, I wish he hadn't resigned. I had also heard that Sirius Black had been caught last night but escaped yet again, I don't what the Ministry is doing.

---

I walked out of lunch and went to meet Jared as I had planned to, thinking about how the summer was going to go and what would happen between us.

**Thursday 30****th**** June 1994 **

The exam results came out today and I passed everything and I did really well in Charms and Transfiguration. Harry and Ron passed all their exams and Hermione got top marks in everything. Percy got his top-grade N.E. and Fred and Gorge got a handful of O. each. Gryffindor house had won the house championship for a third year running, which meant that the great hall was decorated with scarlet and gold banners and the end of year feast was that much more enjoyable.

---

I walked back to the common room and went to my dormitory where the girls were waiting for me. I had just been talking to Jared and we had decided that we would see how things go during the summer, if it didn't work out then we would still remain friends. I was happy about that as he is the first boyfriend I have ever had and I had my first kiss with him as well.

**Friday 1****st**** July 1994 **

I sat down in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express and watched as the train pulled out of the station. I played Exploding Snap with the girls in turn and talked about our plans for the summer. I told them that I might go to the Quidditch Cup final as my ad can usually get tickets and I was looking forward to that.

---

I grabbed my trunk and made my way off the train behind the girls. Once I got on the platform I said goodbye to them all promising to write and made my way through the barrier and towards mum and dad, who were waiting with Percy. I greeted them with a hug and noticed Harry's Uncle standing a little way away. Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared through the barrier and mum hugged Harry in greeting before turning to Hermione. Harry bid them farewell and turned towards his uncle.

"I'll call about the world cup!" Ron yelled after him. Hermione said bye and went to her parents. Fred and George arrived and we all left to go home, questioning Ron about his new owl. He was the cutest little thing and I decided that he should call him Pigwedieon.

* * *

**Ok, so Review please and the next chapter should be up after christmas or just after new years. I will try to make it extra long or post two chapters again =]**


	15. Arrival and Preperations

**Hey guys, I know its been ages. Really sorry but I have been really busy just did not have time to update. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it =] **

* * *

Chapter 15 – Arrivals and Preperations

**Saturday 30****th**** July 1994**

I walked downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. Dad got up having already finished his breakfast and bid me and mum bye before leaving for work. I sat down and ate my breakfast just as Percy came downstairs and grabbed some toast before leaving for work as well. He got his dream job of working for the Ministry of Magic. He works in the Department for international Magical Co-operation and goes on and on about his boss Mr Crouch. Once I finished my breakfast four barn owls flew in through the open kitchen window and landed on the table, each had an envelope tied to his or her leg. Mum and I untied the letters and the owls flew off. I grabbed the one with my name on it and read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_Third-years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hogsmeade! I finally get to go. I handed Mum my permission form and looked at my book list for this year. I only needed five books this year _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3), Intermediate Transfiguration, The Monster Book of Monsters, Study of Ancient Runes, _and a _Rune Dictionary_. Fred and George came downstairs with Ron and started reading their letters.

"Ginny, you can have our copies of _The Monster Book of Monsters, Intermediate Transfiguration _and _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3),_" Fred said reading my book list.

"Yes and Percy said you could have his Ancient Runes books," Mum said to me happily. I smiled at her as the boys sat down for breakfast. The twins and Mum were in a bit of a disagreement as Mum had found order forms for joke stuff that they had invented in their room. She had gone mad and burnt them all and then there was that big argument they had over not wanting to go into the Ministry but opening up a joke shop. I think they would be great at that.

I sat in my room reading the books the twins had given me; I was reading _The Standard Book of Spells _when Mum called us down for dinner and I walked down to find her and Ron tying a large birthday cake to Errol's leg. Mum then helped Ron keep Pigwidgeon still as Ron tied a present and card to his leg before he happily zoomed out of the window. Harry's birthday tomorrow, I just realised. I hope he's ok; apparently the muggles son was overweight so everyone in the house was going on a diet with him but that meant that Harry would probably starve. He wrote to Ron telling him all about it and I remember mum frantically making a bunch of pasties and a large fruitcake, which she sent to Harry with Errol who didn't return for a full five days, poor thing.

I sat down at the table and Mum informed us that Bill would arrive in a week and Charlie the week after.

**Friday 12****th**** August 1994 **

I had a great day today just messing about and having fun with the twins, Ron, Bill and Charlie, who had just got here yesterday. Percy is so boring and can't have fun at all.

Dinner was amazing and Mum made me a big chocolate cake with fresh strawberries on it, yum! Dad was told that he's getting tickets for the Quidditch Cup from Ludo Bagman, I can't wait only two weeks till the final.

**Friday 19****th**** August 1994**

I walked out of the Muggle shop, where we had just bought stamps and walked back home. I sat next to Mum as she wrote the letter and read it over her shoulders.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,_

_We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry about my son Ron. _

_As Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place next Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. _

_I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match, as this really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the Cup for thirty years and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Harry to stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school. _

_It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is._

_Hoping to see Harry soon,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Molly Weasley_

"There, what do you think?" Mum asked me.

"Yeah, that does sound like you are asking their permission," I answered. I grabbed the envelope and helped Mum put the stamps on like dad had told us. Then Mum wrote the address in the little space we had left and added a P.S. on the note _'I do hope we've put enough stamps on.'_ I walked to the nearest post box and put it in there. I don't understand how this works but it must, since the Muggles use it all the time.

**Saturday 20****th**** August 1994 **

Ron sent Pigwidgeon out through the window with the letter for Harry explaining that Mum had written to the Muggles and that they were going to come and get him tomorrow no matter what they said.

There was a knock on the door outside and I went to see who it was. I opened the door to find Hermione standing there with her trunk and a wicker basket. I let her in and hugged her in greeting before she let Crookshanks out and he purred happily upon seeing me. I picked him up and stroked him as Mum greeted Hermione and Ron came downstairs to say hi. He told Hermione that Harry had just sent him a reply and said that the Muggles said it was ok. I took Hermione upstairs to my room where Mum had added an extra bed for her.

"I hope you don't mind me sharing your room?" Hermione asked as she put Crookshanks basket down.

"Of course not, I'm glad you're here," I replied happily. Hermione smiled and sat on the bed. "How has your summer been so far?"

"Not bad, I've just been spending time with my parents," Hermione explained. "What about you? How's Jared?"

"I've just been hanging out and Jared's ok, we've decided to just be friends now," I explained. "I'm glad my first relationship went well and didn't end badly."

"Yeah, that is good," Hermione stated. We sat and talked for awhile, it was really easy to talk to Hermione. I told her all about the twins inventions and about what has been happening in the Quidditch World Cup, so that she was up to speed with everything for the final.

**Sunday 21****st**** August 1994 **

I woke up the next morning and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Once I was done I returned to my room to see Hermione already awake.

"You seem anxious to get ready," Hermione noted. She was right I couldn't help it he just seemed to have that affect on me.

"I can't help it," I told her, she was so easy to talk to. "I thought that after he became Ron's friend that it would be easier to be around him cause I would get used to it and my crush would just disappear. Unfortunately he seems to be a great guy and the more I get to know him the more I like him." Hermione smiled at me and walked over placing her arm around my shoulder.

"Do you want my advice?" Hermione asked and I nodded. "I know it will be hard but try to be more like yourself and keep thinking of him as your brother's friend. And maybe try dating someone else, Jared was nice but he was your first boyfriend I don't think you really tried not cause you didn't like him but because you were thinking more about Harry."

"You're right, as usual," I said letting her words sink in. "I'll try and I'm glad you were attacked by a troll otherwise you wouldn't be friends with my brother or me."

"Right so before I get all emotional about that, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Hermione said and I laughed as she walked out of my room. She was right and I was gonna try my best to be myself, it would probably take a while but I will still try my best.

After breakfast Ron, the twins and Dad talked about how they were going to go and get Harry from the Muggles. Hermione helped me finish all my homework, typical but at least it's all done now.

We had a nice lunch during which I got a letter from Allison. I took the letter and went to my room to read it. She wrote me weekly updates on what was going on and I did the same with her. She was having fun and said she hopes I have fun tomorrow at the world cup. I wrote back telling her what had happened all week and that Hermione had arrived yesterday and Harry was arriving today. After I finished the letter, I borrowed Bill's owl and sent the letter off and then sat and talked to Bill and Charlie with Hermione.

At half past four Dad got up and said it was time to make their way to Harry's. I wondered how they were going to get there and Ron voiced my question. Dad said they were going by floo powder and we all looked at him and he elaborated that he had Harry's fireplace connected to the floo network just for awhile so that they could get him. Unfortunately it took Dad a while to sort out the connection and by the time he had it was half five and then he finally left through the fireplace. I walked upstairs with Hermione and told her I just needed to make sure all my work was done because I would probably be too distracted once the world cup started. Hermione nodded understanding the real reason for my nerves.

I heard laughter coming from downstairs and me and Hermione put our things away and walked out of my room. I heard Dad's voice and it seemed like he was telling the twins off. We walked downstairs behind mum, who was hurrying forward to find out what was going on.

"Tell me what?" we heard mum ask. "Oh, hello, Harry dear. Tell me _what_ Arthur?" We entered the kitchen then and spotted Harry and smiled at him. He smiled back making me go scarlet, act like yourself I repeated in my head over and over again.

"Tell me _what_ Arthur?" Mum said her voice sounding very scary. I tried to think of an escape.

"It's nothing, Molly," Dad mumbled. "Fred and George just– but I've had words with them-,"

"What have they done this time?" Mum asked. "If it's got anything to do with _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _-,"

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" Hermione suddenly said. Yes escape.

"He knows where he's sleeping," said Ron, obviously not getting it. "In my room, he slept there last -,"

"We can all go," Hermione added quickly, giving Ron a look.

"Oh," Ron said, finally understanding. "Right."

"Yeah, we'll come, too," George said.

"_You stay where you are!_" Mum snarled. Ron and Harry edged along the kitchen and followed me and Hermione up the stairs.

"What are _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_?" Harry asked. Me and Ron laughed but Hermione didn't.

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," Ron said quietly. "Great long price-lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant, I never knew they'd been inventing all that..."

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually _making_ things," I said. "We thought they just liked the noise."

"Only, most of the stuff – well, all of it, really – was a bit dangerous," Ron explained. "and you know they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burnt all the order forms... she's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O. as she expected."

"And then there was that big row," I added. "Because Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they want to do is open a joke-shop." Just then a door opened on the second floor landing and Percy poked his head out the door looking very annoyed.

"Hi Percy," Harry said in greeting.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Percy answered noticing him. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know – I've got a report to finish for the office – and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."

"We're not _thundering_," Ron said irritably. "We're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."

"What are you working on?" Harry inquired.

"A report for the Department of International Magical Co-operation," Percy said smugly. "We're trying to standardise cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin – leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year -."

"Yeah, yeah, all right," Ron said, and he started off upstairs again. The rest of us followed as Percy slammed his bedroom door shut. We heard shouts echoing upstairs and by the sounds of it the twins had done something with some sort of toffees. We entered Ron's room where Pigwedeon was twittering up and down in his cage. "Shut up, Pig!" Ron edged his way between two of the beds as three extra beds had been squeezed into Ron's room for Fred and George as well as Harry. "Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill and Charlie are in their room. Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to _work_."

"Er – why are you calling that owl Pig?"Harry asked.

"Because he's being stupid," I said annoyed. "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," Ron said sarcastically. "Ginny named him. She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me, too, come to that."

Pigwidgeon zoomed around happily, I thought the name suited him perfectly since it means small.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Out in the garden, I expect," Hermione said. "He likes chasing gnomes, he's never seen any before."

"Percy's enjoying work, then?" Harry said as he sat down on one of the beds in the room.

"Enjoying it?" Ron said darkly. "I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. _According to Mr Crouch...as I was saying to Mr Crouch...Mr Crouch is of the opinion...Mr Crouch was telling me..._They'll be announcing their engagement any day now." I tried not to laugh but Ron was right about Percy and I agree he does seem like he's in love with his boss.

"Have you had a good summer, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Did you get our food parcels and everything?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Harry said. "They saved my life, those cakes." I smiled at that.

"And have you heard from -?" Ron began, but after a look from Hermione he shut up. I looked between the three of them. They were obviously hiding something that they didn't want me know.

"I think they've stopped arguing," Hermione said to cover the awkward moment as I looked between Ron and Harry suspiciously. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"

"Yeah, all right," Ron said and we left to go downstairs to the kitchen, only to find mum in a bad mood.

"We're eating out in the garden," Mum said as we walked into the kitchen. "There's just not room for eleven people in here. Could you take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables." Me and Hermione grabbed the plates. "Knives and forks, please, you two."

I walked outside with Hermione to find Bill and Charlie were not actually setting up the tables but, were using the tables to fight. Both of them were attempting to knock the other's table off. I walked over to where Fred and George were stood cheering, I placed the plates on the ground for the time being and Hermione stayed at the edge thinking about whether or not she should disapprove.

Bill managed to get Charlie's table with a loud bang and knocked of one of the legs. There was a sound from one of the upstairs rooms and Percy poked his head out of his bedroom window.

"Will you keep it down?" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," Bill said grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," Percy said peevishly and slammed the window shut again. Bill and Charlie laughed as they directed the tables to where they should be and Bill reattached the leg of the table. He conjured tablecloths and Hermione and I set the plates down on the tables before going to help mum bring the food out.

We all set around the table to eat under a clear blue sky. I could hear Percy boring Dad by telling him about his report on cauldron bottoms.

"I like Ludo," Dad said, interrupting whatever Percy was about to say. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favour: his brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble – a lawnmower with unnatural powers – I smoothed the whole thing over." Then Percy started going on with himself and I zoned out, he just went on about his job and an event he seems to know about and keeps trying to get us to ask him what it is. I turned my attention back to Bill, who I was sat next to.

"You're wearing one earring with a horrible great fang on it, really Bill, what do they say at the bank?" Mum questioned Bill, I like his earring I think he looks cool.

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," Bill said patiently.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear, I wish you'd let me give it a trim..."

"I like it," I said before Mum could carry on. "You're so old fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's hair or beard for that matter." Mum gave in, for now and started talking about other things.

Dad conjured some candles to light the darkening sky as we had home-made strawberry ice cream. I talked to Bill about the Quidditch World Cup.

"Look at the time," Mum said suddenly checking her watch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you, you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow – hope it does this time!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Well, I certainly don't," Percy said pompously. "I _shudder_ to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" Fred asked and I tried to hold back a laugh.

"That was a sample fertiliser from Norway!" Percy said going very red. "It was nothing _personal_!"

But that wasn't true, I knew for a fact that the twins sent it to him. I got up from the table and walked up to my room with Hermione. Tomorrow was going to be a long day but well worth it.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Review please! I have started working on the next chapter and I will do my best to update as soon as I can =] **


End file.
